Elevator to Home
by Writesalott
Summary: Starts with the Elevator kiss from season 6 of Glee and continues with extended scenes from our favourite season 6 Klaine moments: read what they were thinking and see what happened after. Branches into the 5yr time gap. Alternates between Blaine and Kurt's point of view. All happy Klaine. Starts very canon, but slowly more me as I fill in the gaps. Beta: MyaZab
1. Blaine's POV: Elevator

"Why don't we just decide beforehand that this doesn't have to mean anything," Blaine suggested. He was so sick of being in this elevator. Not only had Sue turned up the heat to insane levels, but it was boring and stuffy and they had other places to be!

"We make a promise right now that it means nothing," Kurt agreed.

"Just do what we have to do," Blaine added. Together they got off the floor.

"So we are in agreement," Kurt said.

"Yeah," Blaine replied. "This doesn't mean anything. The only reason we are doing this is because it's the only way that Sue is going to let us out."

"Because Sue is forcing us," Kurt agreed.

"Forcing us," Blaine echoed.

"On the count of three," Kurt said. The creepy Sue puppet, with her red jumpsuit, grey skin and bicycle counted down and then Kurt moved forward and kissed him. Blaine's hand quickly moved to rest at the nape of Kurt's neck, like it usually did. Kurt's hand was on Blaine's shoulder as Blaine deepened the kiss, opening his mouth as Kurt's arm went around him. Blaine's couldn't resist diving in for more as they continued their dance of lips and tongues. They heard Sue puppet cheer and then they both slowly pulled away at the same time.

There was a moment when they both stared into each others eyes and it was like the world stopped. Blaine knew his expression would be raw and desperate, but in Kurt's eyes he saw something else. Kurt's face was peaceful, almost surprised.

"Congratulations Klaine," the Sue puppet said as the elevator door dinged. They were free, but still their eyes remained locked for one more second before they turned to face the open door.

Together they ran down the hallway, Blaine was putting on his jacket and bow tie as he ran. Together they burst into the auditorium only to find an altogether too gleeful Sue Sylvester calling their names.

Blaine was glad to jump right back into coaching the Warblers even after being trapped in an elevator for the better part of two days, because he needed the distraction; he was going to need time to get over that kiss.

* * *

 **I am sure this scene was very familiar if you've seen the show. I was going to skip it, but it felt necessary to set every thing else up. If you haven't seen the scene in a while this is a nice way to start off the story. :)**


	2. Kurt's POV: Duet

Kurt had totally rigged the game. Sure, it had been luck that the wheel had landed near Blaine's name, but moving those two pegs had definitely been him cheating. Kurt wanted to sing with Blaine. He missed their duets, but mostly he just missed Blaine. Despite how hot and horrible the time they'd spend in that elevator had been, it was the most time he'd spent with Blaine in months. Even if Kurt was reading too much into their kiss, he didn't care. Even if all this just meant one last duet it was worth every second.

"I thought for sure that wheel was going to land on Artie's name," Kurt innocently said as he caught up to Blaine in the hall.

"Yeah what are the odds," Blaine said rather skeptically and Kurt accepted the probability that Blaine knew about his cheating.

"10 to 1. Not that high." Kurt said trying to keep things casual. "Oh but you're totally cool singing with me right? I understand if not."

"Yeah I really want to," Blaine said stopping in the hall to turn and look at Kurt. "It's just if you see Dave don't bring it up okay."

"Oh come on," Kurt replied. "It's just a song. He can't get jealous from that."

"I know," Blaine said. "But I think that he thinks that there's still something between us." Blaine paused and Kurt resisted the urge to exclaim, 'Hell yeah there is.'

"Which there obviously isn't," Blaine added.

"Obviously," Kurt said instead, keeping his emotions off his face as best he could.

"Anyway I'll call you and we'll figure out what we are doing," Blaine offered. "We could do something up tempo or slow doesn't matter. I'm versatile."

Then to Kurt's great surprised Blaine hugged him. He just dove right in, one hand on Kurt's shoulder and the other around him. Kurt didn't have time to form thoughts before the hug was over and Blaine was halfway down the hall. Sure, Kurt thought, there's nothing going on here. We just make out like the world was ending, pretended it didn't matter and now you are hugging me randomly, without provocation. Yep, just normal friend stuff.

When they'd gone to talk to Sue to tell her the plan had failed, Blaine had said their kiss helped them work out whatever issues or resentment was still there and Kurt had seen the difference in Blaine since their kiss. But he felt like more than that had changed. Without the hurt of their break up between them, Kurt was wondering if Blaine was feeling the same way he was.

Blaine did, indeed, call and they picked a upbeat song. They didn't feel the need to practice though. They had both done impromptu performances together at NYADA after all. There was no need to practice singing to their friends at Rachel's party. They each just went over the lyrics separately.

Artie introduced them and they got up on that stage as the music for 'Somebody Loves You' started. They both started dancing, in sync without practice like they'd done before. Blaine song the first lines while Kurt tapped his foot to the beat and listened to Blaine's beautiful voice. When Kurt's part started he was singing to the people in front of them, but then he turned and caught Blaine gazing at him. They sang the chorus together as their friends passed them silly costumes. Blaine was now wearing a bright yellow feather scarf while Kurt had on a fake astronaut helmet. They leaned in together to harmonize one line. Kurt had in hand a bright blue scarf someone had handed him and flung it around them both.

They moved apart to finish the song, and Kurt missed the contact. The blue scarf back in his hands, Kurt added spinning it to his dancing. Kitty and Mercedes joined them on stage. Abandoning the mic stands Blaine and Kurt moved backward on the stage and swung their hips to the music. They were very closer together now, touching just slightly as they swayed. And as they sang the last line together, to Kurt it felt he was singing to Blaine rather than with Blaine.

And Kurt was suddenly reminded of the first duet they ever song together. There was a similar feeling in the air, then as now. Unspoken emotions seem to hover over them but Kurt didn't say anything especially after Blaine said he was leaving. Kurt quickly offered to walk Blaine out which Blaine didn't object to. Kurt wasn't ready to say goodbye yet. He'd been having the time of his life on that stage tonight with Blaine.

"Are you sure you have to go?" Kurt asked hopefully as he and Blaine exited the house together, stepping out into the refreshing evening air. "Didn't sound like we were done in there."

"I wish I could, but Dave and I, we have to wake up at 5am sharp for the intramural football game in Bowling Green," Blaine replied.

"Well anyway I had a lot of fun singing with you tonight," Kurt said, trying to focus on the here and now, and not on the fact that the love of his life was dating his ex-bully even if it was totally Kurt's fault. "I thought we sounded pretty good."

"I thought we were incredible," Blaine answered, smiling and turning to face Kurt with enthusiasm. "We haven't sounded that good since the very first duet that we did." Kurt suppressed a smile. So it hadn't just been Kurt thinking about that. Blaine turned to walk away as he added, "Do you remember what it was?"

"No, I'm blanking," Kurt replied, unable to resist teasing him. Blaine turned and stared at Kurt who thoroughly enjoyed the look of total shock on his face.

"I'm kidding," Kurt laughed, wiping that incredulous look of Blaine's face. Kurt was pretty sure he would forget his own name before he forget his first duet with Blaine or indeed his first anything with Blaine.

Kurt walked forward a few steps before he said, "Of course I do. It was 'Baby, it's Cold Outside.' The entire time we were singing it I just wanted to turn off that damn boom box and confess my undying love for you and give you the world's most passionate kiss." He'd never told Blaine this before and at the moment he wanted nothing more than to have Blaine know just how long Kurt had loved him. Despite all that Kurt had said and done since returning to Ohio, he still wanted Blaine back.

"Oh yeah?" Blaine asked, smiling. "Well why didn't you?"

"I wasn't sure if you felt the same way," Kurt said. "And you didn't. Remember that guy you had a crush on? The assistant manager at the gap. What was his name? Um… Jonathan. Jebediah."

"Jeremiah," Blaine said.

"What ever happened to him?" Kurt asked.

"I have no clue," Blaine answered slowly as he gazed at Kurt.

"It's funny," Kurt said, absently thinking of the past while trying to keep the mood casual. "How someone can mean so much to at one point in time, and then a few years go by-" Kurt had been looking away, but just as he looked back, Blaine moved forward silencing Kurt with a kiss. Kurt's stomach flipped over as he stood there, slightly stunned. Blaine had leaned all the way in; Kurt hadn't moved an inch but he was kissing Blaine back.

Blaine was kissing him! No Sue or elevator involved this time. Blaine was kissing Kurt of his own free will and it made Kurt's heart jump in his chest as he finally moved, his hand coming up to hold Blaine's arm. Then, too soon, Blaine pulled back, and walked away without a word or even a backward glance. Kurt watched him leave, the taste of Blaine's kiss on his lips and hope in his heart.


	3. Blaine's POV: Reunited

Blaine had kissed Kurt. In that moment it was almost like he'd had no choice. Gazing into Kurt's eyes, thinking about the first duet they'd ever sung together, Blaine reacted. He hadn't intended to do it. He'd cheated on Dave doing it, but somehow that wasn't what left him speechless. Blaine could remember only too well the day Kurt had broken off their engagement, the day his life had come crumbling down. He remembered the depression that had followed, flunking out of NYADA and leaving New York. Blaine had felt so hurt and betrayed, like his heart had been ripped out and stomped on, and Blaine had meant it when he'd said he would never forgive Kurt for that. So when had that changed?

Blaine had somehow forgiven Kurt and he wasn't even sure when it had happened. Which made Blaine think of when Kurt had forgiven him for something equally, if not more, unforgivable. Blaine had marveled in Kurt's forgiveness back then, but now maybe he understood it more. Though if Blaine had simply forgiven Kurt, why had he felt the need to kiss Kurt?

Blaine could think of nothing else. His mind was going round and round in circles. At the game with Dave, Blaine hardly saw what was going on around him. He was sure Dave was talking on the drive home, but again Blaine had no idea what about. Dave finally called him out on it when they got back to the apartment.

"Sorry," Blaine mumbled.

"Something happened that night at Rachel's party, didn't it?"

Blaine paused for a minute then admitted quickly, "I sang a duet with Kurt. It was Rachel's idea, okay? It was a silly Glee Club thing. I don't even know why I haven't told you about it."

"Why would I be upset that you sang a duet with Kurt?" Dave asked. "You guys don't stop singing. That's not it."

Blaine looked up at Dave and shook his head just slightly. He felt horrible, confused and so guilty and he knew it showed on his face.

"Oh," Dave said, sadly. "Just tell me one thing. Did he kiss you or did you kiss him?" Again Blaine didn't answer. He tried to shrug, but there was nothing he could say and he knew it. Dave read the answer in his silence. His face fell, but after a moment he said, "Well… I guess I was lucky enough to get a couple months with you, huh?"

"What does that mean?" Blaine asked, confused and feeling like the worst person ever.

"It means you still love him," Dave said firmly, and Blaine knew he was right. This explained everything. "You never stopped. Ever since Kurt came back to Lima, there's been this ticking clock hanging over us. Time's up."

"I'm sorry Dave. I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay," Dave sighed. "I know. No hard feelings. There's a whole world of guys out there waiting to be my rebound. It's okay. Go. Tell Kurt." Blaine didn't need telling twice. He got up and headed for the door.

And like the fool Blaine always became when Kurt was involved he went straight to McKinley to confess his love, only to find Kurt about to leave on a double date with that guy he'd met online, Rachel and Sam. Blaine made some excuse about coming to talk to Rachel and left promptly. He felt like ever more of an idiot than ever before as he slowly, miserably went back to his apartment, only to find his now ex-boyfriend packing up the place.

"So what happened?" Dave asked, as he closed a box with packing tape.

"Nothing," Blaine said, meekly. "I'm an idiot."

"Nah, you aren't," Dave answered easily as he continued putting things into boxes. "It's always been you two. I'm not sure if Kurt ever told you this, but I used to have a crush on him back in high school and when I first met you I was kinda jealous."

"Really?" Blaine laughed, "Kurt and I weren't even dating then."

"But you were united," Dave said. "Just give it time."

"I am really sorry about all this," Blaine said again.

"Didn't I say it was okay," Dave said. "I already texted that guy who slipped me his number at the game."

"That's great," Blaine cheered. "Here, let me help." He moved forward to help Dave with the boxes

They spent a few hours packing things into boxes. Blaine insisted on being the one who moved out since this whole mess was his fault and Dave didn't argue. Though Blaine felt bad about the situation he couldn't be that sad about losing Dave. If he couldn't have Kurt, he couldn't date until he was actually over his first love. Though at this point Blaine was pretty sure there was no getting over Kurt Hummel. Despite the heartbreak of two messy break ups and the disaster that had been them living together after graduation, Blaine's world still revolved around Kurt. This seemed very unfair and Blaine wasn't sure what to do about it. If only he'd realized all this when Kurt had first arrived and wanted him back, maybe things would have been different.

They had most of the apartment packed up within the next few days. It was rather convenient that they'd only just moved in. Blaine was probably going to move back in with his parents for the time being. The prospect wasn't a pleasant prospect, but beggars couldn't be choosers. Blaine had been absently looking up apartment listings hoping to find somewhere cheap enough that he wouldn't need a roommates, when he heard someone knocking at the door. Blaine got up and went to open it. To his great surprise there stood Kurt, panting as if he'd ran all the way here.

"Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine asked. He was very surprised to see Kurt, especially so agitated. He was a little worried.

"No," Kurt said breathlessly. He moved forward into the apartment, a hand on each of Blaine's shoulders. Blaine couldn't help, but be affected by Kurt's touch and the distress in his voice.

"No, I'm not okay," Kurt said. He was still moving them through the hallway, and turning them as if he just couldn't stay still. "I-I-I love you. I still love you." Finally Kurt stopped moving. He pulled his hands away from Blaine's shoulders and they faced each other. "And I know everything was completely messed up before," Kurt continued. "But everything's fine now. So will, will you go to the wedding with me?" Kurt paused for breath and Blaine felt his heart swell in his chest.

Kurt looked left and right, still as frantic and full of energy as he'd been when he'd arrived, before he added, "I-I mean unless there's somebody else."

"There's no one else," Blaine answered quickly as he placed a hand on either side of Kurt's face, pulled him close and kissed him. Kurt's arms came up to hold Blaine's shoulders, but Blaine's hands remained where they were while he kissed Kurt desperately. There would never be anyone else and Blaine had missed him so much.

As they kissed Blaine's world was simple again. With the love of his life back in his arms, Blaine was finally whole. It was as if he'd been missing half his soul all this time. The relief of it's return was making him light headed. Kurt's arms held him tighter and Blaine opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. When they inevitably had to come up for air, Blaine rested his forehead against Kurt's.

"I love you too," Blaine whispered and Kurt's arms squeezed him affectionately before they kissed again.

"I've missed you so much," Kurt gasped into the kiss, as his hands found their way under Blaine's shirt. Catching on quick, Blaine got his hands under Kurt's many layers of clothing. Kurt had on a blue shirt and a grey vest today, both of which found their way to the ground promptly. Blaine kissed Kurt's jaw line, knowing exactly how this drove Kurt crazy and they quickly got lost in each other, shedding clothes as they moved down the hall. It was rather convenient they were already so close to his bedroom, Blaine thought, as he closed the door behind them.

It was so effortless, being with Kurt. Like coming home. Neither of them needed to speak to know what the other wanted. They had after all learned this together. It was like their long time apart hadn't happened. They fell back into sync with each other easily and joyfully. After Blaine lay in bed with Kurt beside him, both of them coming down from their high. They held each other both spent and zenned out.

"You know," Kurt said absently. "You are the only one I've ever done that with."

"What about Adam?" Blaine asked. "Or that other guy?"

"Never got that serious," Kurt replied. "I'm a silly romantic remember?"

"It isn't silly," Blaine replied turning to kiss Kurt sweetly. Blaine hadn't even been romantic with anyone, but Kurt. Though to be fair he'd only ever had one other boyfriend and that had ended so easily he was sure now that it had been loveless. "I'm the one who planned the most romantic proposal ever, remember?"

"How could I forget!" Kurt laughed, smiling from ear to ear. "You blew me away."

"That was the idea," Blaine smiled. "I wanted a yes."

"And you got one," Kurt said. "Though I have to confess I knew you were going to propose before I arrived."

"Oh?" Blaine inquired. He'd had no idea Kurt had had time to think about his answer before Blaine had popped the question.

"Yeah," Kurt said. "And I was totally on the fence about my answer before I went inside."

"What changed your mind?" Blaine asked.

"You did," Kurt said, throwing up his arms for emphasis. "Everything you said to me." Kurt's hand went to gently caress Blaine's face as he continued, "I knew in that moment I'd never love anyone the way I loved you. How could I say no?"

"Does this mean you still want to get married?" Blaine asked.

"No pressure," Kurt said quickly. "I know the break up was my fault so whatever you are comfortable with. I am just so happy to have you back. That was a yes to going to the wedding together right?"

"Oh no," Blaine laughed, teasing him. "Make up sex is just my way saying I'd rather not. I am odd like that."

Kurt smiled at him and they kissed again, but Blaine was still thinking about Kurt's answer. He wasn't sure what to make of it. It did seem rather fast to just jump right back to where they'd been, but how could they go back to being only boyfriends when they'd been engaged before. Kurt was his first love, and Blaine knew with perfect clarity that Kurt was also his only, and would be his last, love. His soulmate. Blaine had tried to move one and failed totally and completely. If that wasn't proof he didn't know what was. For now, Blaine decided to put it from his mind.

"Ah Blaine," Kurt said, turning his head as if he just noticed his surroundings. "Why so many boxes?"

"There's no one else, remember," Blaine repeated his words. "After I kissed you at the party, Dave and I broke up. I'm moving out."

"Where are you going to go?" Kurt asked, but he was grinning. Blaine was smiling too.

"Not totally sure," Blaine said. "Probably my parents place again."

"I couldn't tempt you to come to New York with me after Sectionals could I?" Kurt asked.

"I don't know," Blaine said. "I like coaching the Warblers." He was wary. Hadn't this been the exact scenario they hadn't been able to survive last time?

"Okay well then maybe I can take a semester off," Kurt offered. "Stay here and help Will with the New Directions."

"You'd do that for me?" Blaine asked, stunned. In their relationship thus far, it always seemed to be Blaine who moved for Kurt. Blaine who followed Kurt to Mckinley and to NYADA. This wasn't Kurt's fault; life had just kinda happened that way and Blaine hadn't even noticed it until after their last break up. But right now, after everything, the fact Kurt would so easily prioritize Blaine over what he wanted was the most wonderful feeling of all.

"Long distance relationships aren't my favourite," Kurt laughed. "And you are more important than anything."

"I know the feeling," Blaine replied, remembering when he'd told those exact same words to Kurt last year before the showcase. They gazed at each other for a moment, then suddenly Kurt froze. The front door had just opened and closed which meant Dave was home.

"Oh no!" Kurt said frantically as he jumped out of bed and started looking for his clothes. Blaine couldn't help but laugh. Kurt gave him a look that clearly said 'this isn't funny' but Blaine's smile remained plastered to this face. Kurt was dressed in seconds and Blaine reluctantly followed. When they both emerged fully dressed a moment later, Blaine saw Dave in the kitchen.

"Told you," Dave said without even looking away from whatever he was doing. "Please just tell me you didn't sing it."

"I said it," Blaine laughed. "Promise."

"Actually I did," Kurt corrected, confidently though he was blushing.

"Is it my fault that when I tried that you were on a date?" Blaine whined.

"I was wondering what that look on your face was about!" Kurt exclaimed.

"Anyway there was no singing involved," Blaine assured Dave who laughed.

"Wow, you seem really okay," Kurt observed.

"Honestly, I am," Dave said, then added with a laugh. "Who was I kidding. When you spend your first date listening to the other guy talk about his ex for five hours, it's not a good sign."

"Wow," Kurt mouthed at Blaine before turning back to Dave. All the while Blaine was glaring at Dave for revealing his patheticness.

"Besides I have a date Friday," Dave said smiling.

"That's great," Kurt enthused though Blaine could tell Kurt found this whole conversation rather odd and you know what maybe it was.

"Don't let me keep you," Dave laughed, breaking the slightly awkward silence. "I am sure there are places you'd rather be." Blaine looked at Kurt, taking his hand, and knew there wasn't anywhere he'd rather be than at Kurt's side.

"Good luck on your date!" Kurt said with a genuine smile as he dragged Blaine away by their joined hand.

* * *

 **Thank you whoever got this into a Kurt Community! So awesome! This story has taken over my brain. I am ignoring my other two Mortal Instruments/Malec stories in favour of this which means I have basically finished it in just a matter of a week or so.**

 **This is the most extended scene so far as I felt it was missing the most around it compared to the previous ones. The next chapter is the rest of this episode klaine scenes extended then we are going to get into more new stuff. This story will follow all the canon points still though. I am just adding in stuff that could have happened in between and around the scenes from the show.**

 **Please leave me a review and tell me what you think! I am really excited about this story and SO want to hear from you.**


	4. Kurt's POV: Wedding

If these last few months without the love of his life had taught Kurt anything, it was to appreciate what he had. Kurt was never going to take Blaine for granted ever again. This time he wouldn't let domestic arguments, no matter how scary or frustrating they were, ruin his happy ending.

Kurt was standing next to Blaine at Santana and Brittany's wedding, both of them in elegant white tuxes. Flowers and twinkling lights lite up the barn and guests filled the chairs. It was a beautiful venue despite the fact that it was a barn.

When Sue asked Blaine and Kurt to follow her, Kurt was mildly concerned. She had recently locked them both in an elevator after all. When they arrived in a room with Brittany in a wedding dress and two black tuxes with cut out heads of Kurt and Blaine on them, he was very confused. Then as Brittany started talking something clicked in Kurt's head. His confusion was replaced with disbelief and shock.

"I want my dream back," Brittany said ending her speech and Kurt suddenly understood what she meant. But marrying Blaine here and now! He'd only gotten back together with Blaine literally days ago and Kurt was just happy to have Blaine in his life again, happy Blaine had forgiven him. He didn't want to risk losing Blaine, and expecting this of Blaine so soon might just do that.

"Okay," Blaine said calmly. He clearly hadn't put two and two together yet. "I still don't get what you're talking about."

"Yes you do," Kurt said, stiffly still not quick believing what was right in front of him. "Just think about it." He was trying not to hyperventilate.

"What Brittany is saying, Blaine," Sue explained from behind them. "Is that out of our love for your love, we have conspired to deceive and manipulate you, and yes, imprison you briefly, all to reach this moment. We have two tuxes. Do we have two grooms?"

Kurt was fairly sure his face resembled that of a deer about to be run over by a semi truck and he imagined Blaine's face was similar.

"Okay you guys are making funny do you think?" Brittany asked.

Kurt looked at Blaine. His first priority was Blaine so if he was uncomfortable in any way Kurt wasn't going to do this. What Kurt saw when he looked at his boyfriend was reluctance.

"I think you're crazy," Kurt said. "I-I, Blaine and I just got back together. And even if we hadn't, even if we were ready. I mean Santana would never let us crash her wedding." There, that was a great reason. It gave Blaine an out and at the same time showed him that Kurt wasn't totally against the idea. Then, of course, Santana appeared and totally disagreed with him. Kurt was running out of ways to turn this down without hurting Blaine.

"All you have to do is say yes," Santana said, after something about not denying Brittany whatever she wanted on her wedding day.

"Well we don't even have rings," Blaine spoke up.

"Oh, I got that covered," Sue answered, showing the rings she was wearing on each of her pinky fingers. "So what do you say fellas? Will you give America what at least 52% of it will legally tolerate?"

Kurt looked to Blaine again and saw anxiety.

"Uh look," Kurt began turning away from Blaine to face Brittany. "This is all very romantic and-and sweet and a little weird but I mean, come on there's no possible way that-" Kurt turned back to Blaine and added, "Right?"

"Blaine?" Kurt said again nervous for his response, but the anxiety and reluctance in Blaine's expression had suddenly changed or rather vanished.

"I don't know," Blaine said clearly shocked, but there was something else there in his voice and expression that Kurt almost couldn't believe. "I-I don't know. I just-" Blaine uncrossed his arms and moved forward, his eyes open and loving now as he added, "What Burt and Carole were talking about earlier and these last few months without you have been really…"

Blaine reached forward to hold both of Kurt's hands in his. "I love you, Kurt," he said. "I mean, I love you. I do. This is crazy. This is crazy and I don't know but-"

"But-" Kurt said breathless. "But what?"

"Let's get married," Blaine said smiling from ear to ear. Kurt was pretty sure he stopped breathing for a second. "It's always you Kurt. My first love, my only love. If being without you has taught me anything, it's that I'd rather spend everyday for the rest of my life arguing with you about towels then ever lose you again."

"After everything we've been through," Kurt whispered, breathless. "It's a miracle to me that you feel that way."

"Don't say that," Blaine whispered back. "We've both made mistakes. All that matters is that we found our way back to each other."

"I am the luckiest guy in the world," Kurt said, his voice breaking with emotion.

"Yeah pretty much," Blaine echoed Kurt's words back at him and Kurt laughed as he flung himself into his fiance's arms, kissing him.

Sufficient to say they surprised Burt though he managed to hold it together very well all things considered. Kurt was expecting a lecture about not being able to help plan his only child's wedding, but the thought only made Kurt smile. He found it hard to believe in this moment, with his father officiating his marriage to a man, that he'd once been scared to tell Burt he was gay. Kurt was so touched by his father's speech. He couldn't help, but think of how far they'd come.

"Blaine," Kurt started his vows. "I'm a man who's always lived in the shadows. And everyone who has ever come into my life has always tried to pull me out into the sun or push me back into the darkness."

"I honestly thought I'd never find real love," Blaine said.

"And then you came along and even if someone had told me that it wasn't going to work out and at the end of all our struggling and work it would just end in heartache..."

"I would have said yes," Blaine finished his sentence. "I am a work in progress."

"I am a work in progress," Kurt said.

"You don't ask me to come out into the shadows," Kurt continued. "You help me rip away anything that's blocking the sun. It's time for all of us to walk into the sunshine together. Forever. Is that something you want to do?"

"I do," Blaine said.

"I do," Kurt echoed.

They exchanged rings and Burt finished the ceremony before Kurt kissed his husband. And though thinking the word was strangely wonderful, introducing Blaine as his husband moments later during the reception was something else all together. Kurt wasn't quite sure how to put into words how he felt calling Blaine husband. It was satisfying in a new and amazing way.

As the party died down, Kurt and his husband were sitting in the corner, holding hands and looking out at the last few dancing couples. Burt and Carol appeared at their table, and Kurt was stunned to see his father's eyes red and puffy.

"You are not allowed to ever do that to me again," Burt laughed, but his voice had this strange edge to it and Kurt knew he'd been crying.

"Oh dad," Kurt said getting up to hug his father.

"I'm serious," Burt said as he wrapped his arms around Kurt. "I don't know how I held it together as long as I did."

"You were great during the ceremony," Kurt enthused, though he sensed this was not what his father wanted to hear. "But alright. I promise never to spring me marrying Blaine on you ever again."

"Good," Burt sniffed, while Kurt tried not to laugh. They pulled apart and Kurt's father turned his attention to his new son-in-law.

"Come here," Burt said and Blaine looking slightly stunned stood up. Kurt smiled as his father hugged Blaine too. Blaine looked slightly squished and after a moment Kurt decided it was time to rescue his husband from his father. "Dad let go. That's it." But then Kurt found himself being smothered once again. "Seriously dad! Need air!"

Burt pulled away and put a hand on each of his son's shoulders, in-law and biological alike. He had that fatherly expression on his face that Kurt was used to being directed at him, but he knew Blaine wasn't. So when Blaine started crying too, Kurt had to resist the urge to rolling his eyes and laugh at the same time.

"Oh geez," Kurt laughed and Blaine and Burt started hugging again.

"Blaine's in the process of moving right?" Carol asked kurt, making conversation while ignoring their over-emotional spouses.

"Yeah," Kurt replied.

"You two are more than welcome to stay with us tonight," Carol said. "Though I understand if you rather get a hotel. Wedding night and all." And Kurt smiled at he realized married meant falling asleep next to Blaine every night for the rest of his life.

Blaine and Burt's father-son bonding seemed to have ended, or at least they weren't hugging anymore. Blaine's eyes were glossy and he promptly agreed to Carol's invitation. Kurt tried not to laugh at the lack of laid he would be on his wedding night with his father and step-mother down the hall.

There was always tomorrow, and the day after that. And the day after that. Kurt touched the ring on his finger and smiled; Blaine was his forever.

* * *

 **Okay that's all I have that is totally and completely done. I have another 6,500 words that need a few major edits. Though that shouldn't take me long... once I start it. I should be working right now. #SelfEmployedIsStrange Then the last few chapters are notes. :D**

 **Sorry anyone who is reading my other stories... this one has taken over my brain. When I get my brain back I'll get back to Malec/Clace etc.**

 **Also a big thank you to GeminiBanana for being my only reviewer so far!**


	5. Blaine's POV: Honeymoon

Blaine hadn't just gained a husband; he'd gained a family. After the wedding Burt had looked at him like a proud father. Blaine couldn't even remember the last time, if ever, his own father had looked at him like that. Blaine had always envied Kurt for his relationship with his father and he'd always liked Burt as a person. Marrying his soulmate so early in life was luck beyond compare, but to get such a father-in-law as well went beyond luck.

'Thank you,' Burt had whispered into Blaine's ear at the wedding, during their hug.

'For what?' Blaine had whispered back.

'You know,' Burt had replied though Blaine didn't know.

The newlyweds had taken Burt and Carol up on their offer and stayed at Kurt's place that night. They spent most of their evening trying to plan an affordable honeymoon, with Burt and Carol chipping in for suggestions. They slept in Kurt's childhood bedroom and yes fooled around a little, but very quietly. They mostly spent their first night as a married couple cuddling and Blaine loved that because it felt like family which is what Kurt was to him, and now Kurt's father and step-mother as well.

Early the next day Sue called them all to the auditorium.

"Okay, Sue," Blaine called. "We know you're in here. You can come out now." The lights came on and Sue appeared on stage, in her bright red track suit.

"Well well well," Sue said. "If it isn't my gender gentle AnderHummels and my and the autistically feisty LoPierces." She laughed.

"Sue, we appreciate the very strange lengths you went to push us both to the altar but-"

"What are we doing here," Santana said.

"Well I have one last gift," Sue said. "For both of you. My legacy couples and I wanted to give them to you myself." She was holding up two envelopes each covered in gold glitter. "Don't worry it's not a song."

Kurt stepped forward to take the envelope as Sue continued, "Inside each of your envelopes you will find your very own honeymoon showcase showdown."

"Oh but we already booked a honeymoon," Kurt objected while Blaine was opening the envelope.

"Oh, but I canceled that honeymoon," Sue said.

Blaine was staring in awe at the words before him. "A weekend trip to ProvinceTown. Staying in Andrew Sullivan's cabana house? Wow!" Kurt leaned in to read the letter too while the girls started freaking out about their month long trip to the Bahamas, even to the point of hugging Sue.

"Live, love, prosper," Sue said. "And I've gotta come up with some new shipper fodder." She continued talking as she walked away, listing random people's names merged together, but Blaine was hardly listening anymore. He was in awe of how everything had change. He had married Kurt, but less than a week ago he and Kurt had been broken. It seemed both impossible and miraculous.

"I can't believe we did this," Blaine said, turning to face his husband.

"I can't believe we survived that party," Kurt replied. The four of them started walking out, honeymoon envelopes in hand.

"I can't believe we have the same anniversary now," Brittany said.

"Wait hold up?" Santana said. "What was that?"

"Yeah you guys!" Brittany enthused. "We are in this together, now. Okay you can count on us and I think we should make a pact, to celebrate our anniversary together every year for the rest of our lives."

"Or maybe like every fifth year," Kurt suggested. Blaine and Santana were quick to agree as the four of them left the auditorium. With everything that had happened to them over these last few weeks, Blaine didn't have the energy to be surprised but Sue's gift. This was after all the same woman who had locked them in an elevator until they made out.

"It was nice of her though," Kurt said as Santana and Brittany bid them goodbye to go pack for the Bahamas.

"That woman confuses me," Blaine agreed, with a smile.

"But on the plus side, free vacation," Kurt chirped in that way he did when he was excited, his voice higher than normal.

"Free honeymoon," Blaine corrected him as they walked.

"True," Kurt laughed then added in a teasing tone. "So Hummel-Anderson or Anderson-Hummel? Or should we take Sue's word and be AnderHummels." He sniggered.

"Huh?"

"Married people change their surname right," Kurt laughed, winking at him.

"Oh no!" Blaine disagreed. "If women can keep their names these days then so do we."

"But what about the kids," Kurt pouted, still teasing him.

"They can hyphenate," Blaine laughed. "And speaking of free vacation we also need to pack." This had the desired effect on Kurt who switched to talking about his wardrobe and what they should take on their honeymoon.

"Princetown is right on the ocean," Kurt started his monologue while Blaine smiled. "So we will need to pack lots of sunblock, light summer clothes. Oh I have somes great hats for this! Bathing suits, sandals..." He was counting on his fingers now, gazing off to the side, totally absorbed by what he was saying. Blaine just smiled at his husband, tuning out much of the words, but absorbing the feeling. Kurt was his, forever. Blaine turned his ring around on his finger, enjoying the secure feeling it created in his heart.

They left the next day, but on the way to the airport Blaine mailed a letter. Since he and Kurt had gotten back together Blaine had been thinking about the future. What did it hurt to try and have it all? Blaine had decided to apply to NYU. He'd been thinking about it even before Kurt had come back to Ohio though not very seriously. He didn't want to disappoint the Warblers and he'd been with Dave at the time, but now back with Kurt, Blaine felt like maybe he could get a replacement for the Warblers without too much trouble.

But Blaine put thoughts of the future from his mind as the plane took off. Real life could wait until after the honeymoon ended. He wouldn't know about NYU until well after the honeymoon anyway, as he'd only just applied within the deadline.

Overall it was a very pleasant flight. Soaring high in the air, his husband's hand in his, Blaine smiled the whole way.

Sometimes Blaine slept on Kurt's shoulders and sometimes it was the other way around. They talked about nothing in particular, enjoyed the provided snacks and gazed out the window.

The cabana house was quaint and by the ocean, with a boardwalk leading right up to the sand. If they thought the outside looked amazing it was nothing like what they found inside. All the windows looked out over the sea, natural light filling the room, illuminating the hardwood floors.

Kurt got very excited as he dropped their suitcase and darted forward to explore. Yes, they were sharing a suitcase. Kurt had almost packed two but Blaine had patiently reminded his husband that it was a weekend trip, not a month long vacation.

Blaine turned his head in every direction, trying to take it all in. The beautiful furniture, the high ceilings and light homey feel of the place. All of it felt like paradise. He walked out onto the deck overlooking the ocean and found the most comfortable looking porch swing he'd ever seen. But when Blaine went to find Kurt and show it to him, and maybe get a cuddle out in the warm sea air, he found his husband laid out on the king sized bed, arms and legs spread like a starfish.

"This bed is HUGE!" Kurt cried grinning.

"You can't even touch all four sides," Blaine laughed.

"I bet we can together," Kurt replied, grinning as he quickly got up and, grabbing Blaine by the collar, pulled him onto the bed, kissing him in the process. But just when Blaine was really getting into it, melting into Kurt's touch and forgetting all about the porch swing, Kurt got up and jumped out of bed.

"Hey, come back," Blaine whined.

"Guess what I brought," Kurt said, in his flirty voice, holding something he'd clearing just fished out of his suitcase behind his back.

"Moisturizer," Blaine answered, grinning. Kurt rolled his eyes then brought a fey bowtie out from behind his back

"You remember this don't you?" Kurt asked, holding it up to his neck, where it would be if he was wearing it. Blaine hadn't seen Kurt pack that.

"Umm.." Blaine replied. He couldn't remember, but he didn't want to disappoint the joy in Kurt's eyes.

"Remember that Valentine's day," Kurt said. "In the Prius. You said the fey bowtie was your kryptonite." Kurt was holding up the bowtie and grinning at him. Then Blaine remember and couldn't help the laughter that escaped.

"What's so funny?" Kurt asked letting his hand fall. He looked disappointed, but Blaine knew exactly how to make Kurt smile again.

"We were broken up at the time," Blaine reminded Kurt, sitting up in the bed.

"Yeah, but still it was hot," Kurt defended his bowtie.

"I have a confession to make," Blaine said slowly as he got out of the bed and took Kurt in his arms. Blaine leaned in and kissed his husband passionately, his hands moving slowly up Kurt's sides and under his shirt. He felt Kurt's slight moan and pulled back.

"You are my kryptonite," Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. "Not the bowtie." Blaine felt his husband grin into their kiss before Kurt's hands trailed up Blaine's sides to removed his shirt.

"Unpacking can wait," Kurt gasped as Blaine started kissing his neck. Blaine loved doing this, because he knew it always got Kurt going.

"So many layers," Blaine teased. Kurt didn't seem to appreciate his humor and started removing his own layers as fast as he could. Blaine laughed, and did the same. Both of them falling into the king sized bed together, tangled around each other.

Though Blaine did manage to get Kurt out onto the porch swing later that night. After a simple dinner together, they had sparkling apple juice in wine glasses, overlooking the beautiful view from the porch. The ocean waves could just be heard from this distance and the sun tinted the clouds pink. They cuddled up together on the swing, a blanket over them.

"You know," Kurt said casually as he rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. "That both times we've gotten back together, we either got engaged or married right away?"

Blaine hadn't thought about it like that before. "Wow," he said. "Yeah you're right."

Kurt held up his glass and said smiling, "Here's to not breaking up and getting back together before any other major relationship milestones."

"Here's to not breaking up ever again," Blaine corrected. Kurt's tone had been teasing, but there were some things you just didn't joke about.

"Oh that's better," Kurt chuckled as they clicked their glasses together and each took a sip of the bubbling liquid. They shared a quick kissed then turned back to gaze at the setting sun, with its orange hues peeking out behind navy blue clouds.

"I wonder," Kurt mused. "If that means anything."

"If what does?" Blaine asked.

"That we were always ready to commit more to each other after time apart?" Kurt asked.

"I think it does," Blaine replied. "I think it means being apart is hard and horrible."

"It is," Kurt whispered, as his arms tightened around Blaine.

* * *

 **Did anyone else notice how similar the first episode of season 5 and the wedding episode of season 6 are? In both of them Klaine get back together in a big romantic way then instantly get engaged/married in the same episode! The two episodes are like a mirror of each other.**

 **Also I only googled PrinceTown. I have never been there so please forgive any incorrectness. ^_^ Oh and PLEASE review!**


	6. Kurt POV: Phones

Kurt's husband was sitting staring at his phone. Kurt smiled at the thought. He was still getting used to the word, but in a good way.

Through the large windows, Kurt could see the beach. He could smell the salty air coming in through the open windows. The sun light reflected off the calm ocean. This was a truly beautiful honeymoon and they would really have to thank Sue probably one day, despite the crazy way she went about doing it. Blaine and him had even gotten to meet Andrew Sullivan. Overall the best honeymoon anyone could ask for. Walking over to where Blaine sat, Kurt wrapped his arms around his husband from behind.

"What could possible be more interesting on your phone than sitting out on the deck swing with your husband?" Kurt asked leaning down to kiss Blaine's neck.

Blaine moaned a little then turned in his chair to pull Kurt down for a kiss. "Nothing," he whispered.

"Good," Kurt replied, kissing Blaine on the mouth this time then pulling him by the hand and out onto the deck. They sat on the swing, cuddled up under a blanket together. Tomorrow was their last day here. Sure Rachel needed them back at the Glee club and everything, but Kurt would be sad to leave.

They fell asleep that night, like they'd done every night since the wedding, in each other's arms. Kurt always slept better this way and Blaine had started waking him up with a gentle kiss which was fast becoming routine. Kurt opened his eyes and smiled at his husband.

"Good morning," Blaine smiled.

"Waking up to you certainly makes it one," Kurt replied.

"I was going to make breakfast," Blaine said. "But then I thought since it's our last day... we could order in." Kurt laughed and pulled Blaine down to kiss him.

"Can we order breakfast without getting up?" Kurt asked. In answer Blaine reached over Kurt's cell phone on the bedside table. Kurt dozed lazily as he listened to his husband order breakfast. Husband. There was something wonderfully possessive about the word that made Kurt grin devilishly though only on the inside. His outsides were far too sleepy and relaxed to pull off any such thing at the moment.

When Blaine hung up the phone, he reached to put it back and Kurt gently encouraged him to laid down. Putting Blaine's arms around himself, Kurt snuggled in.

"This is kinda perfect," Blaine smiled.

"Just kinda!" Kurt scoffed, though his eyes were closed.

"Okay it's perfect," Blaine agreed, wrapping his arms more tightly around Kurt.

"That's better," Kurt smiled. His eyes closed, Blaine's arm around his shoulders, Kurt was perfectly content. No matter how much he'd liked his Bruce Boyfriend Pillow, the real thing was just so much better. Kurt thought for a moment about telling Blaine about his guilty pleasure while he'd been single in New York, but husband or not, there were some things better left unsaid.

They laid in bed like the lazy vacationers that they were, not wanting their perfect weekend to end. They did have to get up when someone knocked on the door and as they were both pretty hungry by now, breakfast was a welcome interruption. Kurt had been sleeping in boxers and a t-shirt, like when Blaine and him had been living together in New York, since they'd arrived. Blaine had already made the 'less layers' joke like three times and Kurt was considering sleeping in twelve layers if he heard that joke again, just to make Blaine roll his eyes. Though Kurt did rather loved the results of Blaine's mentioning how few layers of clothing were in his way.

"What are you grinning about?" Blaine asked him as they sat down to eat.

"Nothing," Kurt smiled.

"As if," Blaine replied.

"Oh alright fine," Kurt said. "I'm thinking about you." Blaine smiled, clearly pleased with Kurt's answer.

"I never knew I could feel like this," Blaine sang softly. His beautiful voice filling the room. "Like I've never seen the sky before. Want to vanish inside your kiss." Blaine got up, ignoring what was left of his breakfast and got down on his knees, taking his husband's hand, serenading. "Seasons may change, winter to spring. But I love you until the end of time." Blaine lifted both their hands, encouraging Kurt to stand with him as he sang the chorus. "Come what may, come what may, I will love until my dying day."

"Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place," Kurt sang, harmonizing with his husband. "Suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace. Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste. It all removes around you." Kurt gazed at Blaine, knowing every word to be true as he saw the same love reflected back in his husband's eyes that was in his heart.

"And there's no mountain too high, no river too wide," they sang together. "Sing out this song and I'll be there by your side. Storm clouds may gather, and stars may collide."

"But I love you," Kurt sang alone.

"I love you," Blaine harmonized in the background.

"Until the end of time," Kurt began while Blaine sang the same line just seconds behind him.

"Come what may," they sang out as if an orchestra accompanied them. "Come what may. I will love you… I will love you." Their voices slowly faded and Kurt seized Blaine's lips in a heated kiss as tears of joy pooled in his eyes. Blaine's hands were at Kurt's waist as they both clung tightly to each other, deepening the kiss. By the time they broke apart, Blaine's hands cradled Kurt's face.

"We never did get to sing that at our wedding," Blaine whispered. They'd just sung 'Come What May' from the movie Moulin Rouge, the song they'd always planned to sing together at their wedding even before they'd been engaged.

"I watched that movie without you once," Kurt whispered back, his forehead resting against Blaine's. "Made me cry." He paused for a second before adding, "The important thing is that we got married."

"True," Blaine replied, and Kurt could hear the smile in his husband's voice. "Speaking of… I believe you have too many layers on." Kurt couldn't help but laugh since they were both wearing nothing, but loose t-shirts and boxers.

"That joke is so old," Kurt giggled.

"But it makes you laugh every time," Blaine argued.

"Oh just kiss me," Kurt smiled, leaning back to look at Blaine.

"If you insist," Blaine grinned as he placed both his hands gently on Kurt's face and brought their lips together. What was left of their breakfast went cold as they slowly made their way back to bed, never once breaking their kiss. Falling into bed together, the layers were quickly shed.

"Do you think the world would be too horribly offended if we just stayed like this forever?" Kurt asked, as he lay in Blaine's arms.

"I think that Mr. Sullivan might have something to say about it," Blaine chuckled. Kurt didn't reply, but rather wrapped himself more tightly around his husband, resting his head against Blaine's shoulder. Kurt's mind was blank, focused solely on his husband's breathing. In this singular moment, Kurt was perfectly happy. All the problems of daily life seemed small and insignificant. His world consisting of Blaine, and only Blaine. Kurt listened to his husband's heart beat as he traced the shape of Blaine's chest gently with his fingers.

"That feels wonderful," Blaine sighed his eyes closing, but their moment was interrupted by a ringing phone. Kurt looked at his phone, sitting silently on the bedside table. With a sigh Blaine got up and followed the ringing noise into the other room. He emerged a moment later with the phone to his ear.

"Nice to hear from you too," Blaine was saying to whoever was on the other line. "Oh you saw that did you." There was a pause while Blaine listened to whoever was speaking. "We didn't really plan- I mean- Yes I know but-" Blaine had a strange look on his face and Kurt was suddenly very curious who his husband was talking to. "Yes, I know we didn't invite you, but we didn't invite anyone. Just liste-" But it was clear Blaine had been cut off again.

"Who is it?" Kurt mouthed, from where he still lay on the bed.

"Cooper," Blaine whispered back, still pacing with the phone in his hands.

"Fine when we are back we will come see you, okay," Blaine said very fast as if trying to get a word in edgewise. "Yes, I know mom was at the wedding that doesn't mean- She was only there for-" Blaine stopped again and Kurt wondered what Cooper was saying. "Yes, alright see you then. Bye." And Blaine hung up the phone, then covered his face in his hands.

"My brother's annoying," Blaine stated then sighed and throw his phone on a chair in the corner.

"What was that all about?" Kurt asked though he was fairly sure he knew the gust of it; he wanted details.

"I updated my status to married and it seems Facebook is the one place my brother actually keeps in touch with me," Blaine laughed. Kurt realized now what Blaine had been doing so intent on his phone yesterday. "So he called to ask why he wasn't invited to the wedding."

"And I take it we are going to visit him?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah sorry," Blaine said. "I had to give him something."

"Don't be sorry," Kurt replied. "I'd love to visit him. He's my brother now too."

"And you aren't running for the hills," Blaine laughed. "Brave."

"Don't be silly," Kurt smiled. "Even if you had a dozen crazy self-involved brothers, it wouldn't scare me off."

"I love you," Blaine said with a huge smile on his face.

"Love you too," Kurt said automatically then added, "Besides it's kinda cool. I have a famous brother-in-law."

"A ridiculous brother-in-law," Blaine chuckled but there was something else there hidden by his laugher.

"He isn't that bad," Kurt replied. "He loves you even if he has a funny way of showing it."

"Urg," Blaine said, throwing his head back in frustration. Kurt hadn't really thought about what having such a successful brother meant for Blaine, but now seeing the effect a simple conversation with Cooper, Kurt wondered if maybe Blaine's insecurities all stemmed from his brother.

"My perfect, amazing husband," Kurt said sweetly. "Please come back to bed." Blaine looked at him and the conversation with Cooper was wiped from his face. "Honeymoons are once in a lifetime you know." Kurt reached out with his arms as if he could literally pull Blaine back to bed. He wanted his zen moment back that Cooper had so rudely taken from them.

"Not always," Blaine replied, but he was smiling as he but rejoined his husband under the blankets, letting Kurt cuddled up close beside him like before. "Your dad got two." That ruined Kurt's calm.

"You are so NOT allowed to die on me!" Kurt exclaimed, sitting up abruptly and holding onto both of Blaine's shoulders, being as serious as he knew how to be.

"Okay okay!" Blaine gave in. "No dying. Promise."

"I am going to hold you to that!" Kurt said firmly. Blaine leaned in and kissed him, Kurt's arms wrapped around Blaine and held on tight.

"Why was your mom at Brittany and Santana's wedding anyway?" Kurt said after a moment.

"At the time I had no idea," Blaine replied. "But now I think it was probably Sue's doing."

"Ah yes," Kurt said, slowly. "I was thinking that maybe we should properly thank her."

"Yeah maybe," Blaine replied.

"A dilemma for another day," Kurt smiled. He thought about mentioning them going to see Blaine's parents when they got back to Ohio, but decided to leave that for another day as well. Kurt knew he should spend some time with his new in-laws even if Blaine wasn't as close with them as he was with his father. He didn't want to spoil their moment more than Cooper already had, so Kurt merely settled more comfortably into his husband's arms.

During this trip they'd spent every waking minute together and it had been wonderful. Kurt remember how it had been living with Blaine in New York last year but this felt different. He wasn't sure if it was because they were married or because they'd finally figured out some sort of balance, but either way he was glad.

Packing up that evening was a sober affair, not nearly as much fun as unpacking had been. All too soon they bid goodbye to their blissful vacation and headed to the airport. Kurt tried to enjoy the flight, their last few hours of vacation before reality returned. He slept on Blaine's shoulder while Blaine read for much of the flight.

When they landing back in Ohio they expecting life to be as they'd left it. Unfortunately they were greeted with bad news; Dalton Academy had burned to the ground.

"It's where we met," Blaine said very upset. "Where we fell in love, got engaged. Where I was coaching and now it's just… gone."

"I know," Kurt said softly, with a hand on his husbands back, gently moving in soothing circles. "I know."

Kurt wanted to comfort Blaine. He was just having a hard time emphasizing. Kurt wasn't as emotionally attached to Dalton as Blaine, despite all the great moments he'd had there. It was Blaine Kurt loved, not the place where he'd met Blaine.

And Kurt had to admit, if only to himself, that he was glad Blaine had one less reason to stay in Ohio. It was selfish and stupid, but he couldn't help it. He wanted Blaine to return with him to New York. He'd meant what he'd said before; he would stay if Blaine asked, but that didn't mean it was what he wanted.

Kurt was already having trouble keeping up appearances when the Warbler's joined the New Directions and suddenly they qualified for sectionals. So not only did Dalton burning down mean Kurt was more likely to be headed back to New York, but also he didn't need to scramble to find new students for Glee club anymore. And all because something his husbanded loved was gone forever.

It was all too perfect. As if everything was falling into place like someone had written it to tidy up loose ends as efficiently as possible just for Kurt. Except for the guilt. Kurt shouldn't be happy that Blaine lost something he cared about and he knew it.

* * *

 **Okay so I know this story is going up like super fast! Is that okay with you guys? I have been limiting myself to uploading once a day... but once a day is still REALLY fast. This story is just so addicting to write! I can't even focus on my other ones. Its crazy.**

 **Also no reviews really? Still just my friend GeminiBanana. :( What do you guys think?**


	7. Blaine's POV: Married

Blaine and Kurt stayed at Burt and Carol's again when they got home. It was either that or Blaine's parents which Blaine decided against. He loved his parents and he knew they had accepted him, but staying there with his husband was a bit more than he wanted to impose on them.

Blaine was feeling rather disconnected from his hometown these days, with Dalton's burning to the ground and the heartbreak, that he'd run home to escape, being healed. Blaine was still waiting for his letter from NYU, but no matter what it said, he wasn't sure he wanted to go back to New York. He knew he shouldn't make Kurt stay here though. He wanted to ask the advice of a parent, but knew his parents wouldn't understand. Then Blaine thought of someone who just might.

"Hey Blaine," Burt called as Blaine came up to him.

"Hey," Blaine replied, thinking about the last time he'd been in here, in Burt's car shop. It felt like a lifetime ago and in many ways it had been.

"Shouldn't you be off coaching the glee club?" Burt inquired conversationally.

"Technically yes," Blaine smiled. "But Kurt and Rachel have it under control for now. I'll join them later."

"Alright," Burt said, then he turned to Blaine and added, "Do you want to help me with this?" He was leaning over a car engine. Blaine moved forward to assist him. He knew just enough, thanks to his father's attempts at bonding over the years, to see what Burt needed help with.

"The spark plug looks in bad shape," Blaine said as he and Burt worked together to remove it.

"And the ignition," Burt added. "If this car ever starts again it will be a miracle."

"Or just a very skilled mechanic," Blaine replied smiling.

"Thanks," Burt laughed, then leaning over the engine, he added, "Would you pass me that wrench on the table back there?" Blaine went to get the wrench and placed it in his father-in-law's waiting hand.

"Thanks," Burt said as he straighten up.

"Anytime," Blaine replied with a smile.

Burt turned to him then, dusting off the dirt from his hands. "Did you ditch Glee practice just to come help me repair cars?" Burt asked.

"I actually I wanted to talk to you," Blaine admitted.

"Oh?" Burt inquired. Then he laughed. "You know Kurt does the same thing. Only shows up in the shop when he wants to talk. How can I help?"

"I wanted to ask for some advice," Blaine said. Burt smiled encouragingly and Blaine continued. "I applied to NYU but I don't know if I got in yet."

"It's great that you applied and even if you don't get in, I'm sure once you get to New York you will find something worth doing," Burt told him. "After all, that's what Kurt did."

"I know," Blaine said. "It's just that I'm not totally sure I want to go back to New York."

"Isn't Kurt headed to New York?"

"I know that's what he wants," Blaine said. "Though he did promise to stay here for a little while if I didn't want to go."

"I see," Burt said. This was the wonderful thing about Burt. Even though what Blaine had said would mean that his son would have to slow down his education, Burt wasn't focused on that. Blaine could tell his father-in-law was actually listening to him as a person, rather than as his son's spouse.

"But now with Dalton gone it's like I can't ask him to stay," Blaine confessed.

"I think New York is full of painful memories for you," Burt said and Blaine had to agree with him. The break up, the depression, dropping out of school. Not his best days. "But that won't happen this time. You're married now. Trust me, that changes everything." Blaine touched his ring, spinning it around on his finger as he thought about Burt's words, about the wedding.

"Oh speaking of the wedding," Blaine said suddenly remembering. "Why did you thank me?"

Burt looked rather more startled than Blaine thought the question warranted. "You really don't know do you," Burt laughed lightly, still surprised.

"No," Blaine whined. "Your only child practically eloped. No warning, nothing. You didn't get the chance to do any of the normal 'my kids getting married' stuff with Kurt and it's kinda my fault."

"That doesn't matter," Burt said, kindly.

"Really?" Blaine asked. "I mean shouldn't it matter?"

"What matters," Burt said firmly. "Is that since you entered by son's life you've become family to him. Even when you two were just friends you cared enough to support him against bullies and lecture me about his sex education." Burt laughed only slightly awkwardly before continuing, more affectionately. "And I've seen the way you love him, Blaine, and that is a joy few know and even less experience so early in life. I could not have wished for a better partner, friend and husband for my son."

Blaine couldn't speak for a moment. Overwhelmed with his father-in-law's words. When he finally formed words he stammered, "I guess- I mean I never thought- that way. I just- I- He's amazing and I-"

"I know," Burt smiled. "You're just following your heart. You love him. But you didn't know Kurt before he came out, when he was alone and isolated. So I needed to thank you. Sorry if I confused you."

"It's okay," Blaine said quickly still dazed by Burt's words. The idea of Kurt being alone pulled at his heart. After a moment he added with a smile, "Kurt will never be alone again."

"Neither will you," Burt said. "That's what marriage is all about. That and compromises." Burt raised an eyebrow at him, smiling.

"Thanks," Blaine smiled. "I know what I'm going to do now." Then he gave Burt a quick hug and left to join Kurt and Rachel at Glee club.

After Glee practice, the newlyweds went home together. Burt was still working at the shop and Carol was in the kitchen when they arrived. She greeted them with a smile before getting back to dinner.

"Remember how you said you'd stay here if I wanted to?" Blaine spoke for the first time since they'd entered the house.

"Course I do," Kurt replied, taking Blaine's hand.

"Well I kinda applied to NYU," Blaine said quietly. Kurt's face broke out into a huge grin. He jumped up for joy and his voice became high pitched, like it always did when he was excited.

"That's amazing!" Kurt chirped.

"I haven't heard back yet," Blaine said quickly.

"But if you get in we are headed back to New York?" Kurt exclaimed.

"Yes," Blaine said smiling. Kurt looked so happy. He threw his arms around Blaine and kissed him right there in his parent's living room.

But when they broke apart, Kurt looked guilty with a sadness to his eyes that Blaine didn't understand.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked. He hadn't expected this.

"If Dalton hadn't burned down," Kurt started. "Would you have still applied to NYU?"

"I mailed the application before we left for the honeymoon," Blaine replied. "Before Dalton burned down."

"I would have stayed here for you," Kurt said a moment later. "You know that right."

"I know," Blaine smiled. "But Kurt, even if I don't get in, we are going back to New York."

"You sure?" Kurt asked.

"Yes," Blaine replied firmly. "Completely." Kurt's expression relaxed and it seemed almost as if some invisible weight had been lifted from his shoulders. Blaine knew he'd made the right decision.

Blaine got into NYU. His letter arrived just before the Glee club won Sectionals. Even Rachel decided to go back to NYADA, instead of staring on Broadway. It seemed all the part-time Glee coaches were headed back to New York and Will was going to take his proper place as McKinley High's Glee Coach once again. Everything was right in the world.

Many hugs from parents and friends, and a plane ride later, the three of them landed in New York and it was like last year had never happened. Except that Kurt and Blaine were married rather than engaged and Blaine was at NYU instead of NYADA. But apart from that it seemed everyone got to start over and this time Blaine was determined not to mess it up. And by mess it up, he meant be way too needy. Blaine was sure he'd overcrowded Kurt before their second break up and he was glad Rachel was here to be a buffer for them. Married or not, Blaine was a little nervous about living alone with Kurt again.

Blaine was clearing out space in a closet, soon after they arrived back to their New York apartment, when he found a rather large black trunk. Opening it, he stared in disbelief.

"Kurt!" Blaine called across the apartment to his husband. "I found a severed arm in a box!"

"Don't look at that!" Kurt's frantic voice replied quickly. Blaine heard hurried footsteps and then his husband appeared, quickly closing the truck.

"What the heck was that all about?" Blaine laughed. Kurt mumbled something, but didn't make eye contact. "Come on I know that look. Spill."

"His name is Bruce," Kurt admitted. "And he's a pillow... with an arm."

"So many questions," Blaine replied, smiling and laughing lightly.

"Being single sucks okay," Kurt defended himself. "It's so much nicer to have an arm wrapped around me while I sleep."

"Like this?" Blaine asked as he moved closer and put his arm around his husband.

"Yes," Kurt replied, smiling though he still looked embarrassed, his cheeks slightly pink.

"When did you buy this?" Blaine asked.

"After we broke up the first time," Kurt admitted. "But I got it back out of storage the second time too."

"You're adorable," Blaine smiled as he kisses Kurt. His husband isn't content with a peck on the lips however, and pulls Blaine in for a real kiss.

"I got them for Rachel and Santana too," Kurt said grinning before going in for another kiss. Blaine chuckled and once they were able to keep their hands to themselves again, they started cleaning out the closet together.

"Oh as we are airing our dirty laundry," Kurt said. "I have to tell you something."

"What?" Blaine asked, slightly worried.

"You shouldn't sleep in hair gel," Kurt told him. Blaine didn't know what to say. "You did the same thing the first time we lived together and I'm not sure if it's just that you hate your loveable curls that much or if you don't want to be bothered to take it out at night, but either way it can't be good for your hair!"

Blaine didn't want to admit that he liked feeling put together when he woke up next to Kurt, but then he took in all of Kurt's words.

"Loveable?" Blaine asked tentatively.

"And touchable," Kurt added with a smile. "I can't run my fingers through hair gel." Blaine smiled. Maybe sleeping in curls wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

 **After all that and I didn't update yesterday. lol. Sorry guys my beta was busy. I am updating as fast as she can edit as this point since I am basically finished this whole story. The second to last chapter is the only one that isn't at least half finished. I have been writing like a spaz. lol.**

 **I got one reviewer apart from my friend! Yay! Anyone else want to tell me what they think? I really want to hear from you. :)**


	8. Kurt's POV: NYADA

One of the first things Kurt did when he got back to New York was contact his only New York friend, Elliot. He wanted to get the band back together. If Blaine joined it would bring his members up to three, but only if Elliot agreed. Yes, Kurt realized it was a rather pathetic start. He could ask Dani to join again, but since she and Santana had broken up, Kurt hadn't really kept in touch. He knew he should have, but it just hadn't happened with everything else going on at the time. At least he was keeping in touch with Elliott.

"Count me in!" Elliott replied immediately when Kurt asked if he wanted to rejoin the band.

"Great, thanks!" Kurt exclaimed relieved. "Keeping members in this band seem to be a tricky business."

"You could try auditions again?" Elliot suggested. They were at a record store together. Music was the main foundation of their friendship and though they'd sometimes hung out for other reasons. Kurt and Elliott usually spent their time together somewhere music related like a gig, music store or practice.

"We have three members now," Kurt informed Elliot. He was counting Blaine in, though he technically hadn't asked his husband yet. "And auditions were kind of disaster last time as you were the only one who tired out."

"Whoa! What is that?" Elliot exclaimed, ignoring Kurt's words and grabbing his left hand to stare at the ring. Kurt had been reaching for a record on display, his ring coming clearly into Elliott's view in the process.

"Blaine and I got married," Kurt explained, only slightly awkwardly. "It's a long story."

"Wait," Elliot said slowly, letting go of Kurt's hand to look at Kurt's face, his own hands held up in surprise. "Is this the same Blaine who's heart you broke so badly he flunked out of NYADA and went back home to live with his parents?"

"Um yeah," Kurt mumbled. Elliot made it sound so much worse than it actually was. Unless it actually was as bad as it sounded.

"Wow," Elliot exclaimed. "That guy must really love you."

"What makes you say that?" Kurt asked, a little defensively. He wasn't sure why he had this reaction. He knew Blaine really loved him, but the way Elliot had said it made him squirm.

"Well," Elliott answered. He seemed a little taken back by Kurt's tone. "I think I'd resent the guy who made me so miserable that I lost my spot at a school like NYADA and had to go home to my parents. But clearly after all that he not only, forgave you, but also loved you enough to marry you. It's kind of amazing and I'm still super jealous."

"You'll find your guy one day," Kurt reassured his friend, but Elliot had a point. It was Kurt's fault Blaine was at NYU and not NYADA. He hadn't really thought about it like that before. Kurt enjoyed catching up with Elliot for the next few hours but then hurried home. His mind still on what his friend had pointed out.

When Kurt entered the apartment, he was disappointed that Blaine wasn't home yet. Kurt hadn't seen his husband since they'd both left for class in the morning. Okay, fine it had only been about eight hours, but Kurt missed his presence all the same.

Kurt decided to make dinner while he waited. Rachel texted him as he was taking the casserole out of the oven. She wasn't coming home tonight until very late. There was some big social event she'd been invited to. Kurt wasn't sure if it was part of being married or just growing up, but he didn't envy her. He'd rather stay in and enjoy an evening with his husband than be out in the world anyway.

"Something smells good," Blaine's voice carried across the apartment as Kurt heard the front door open. Kurt smiled, quickly taking dinner out of the oven before sprinting to greet his husband with a kiss.

"What was that for?" Blaine asked, but Kurt just beamed at him. Admitting he could miss Blaine after just eight hours apart would only lead to teasing and embarrassment.

"I made dinner," Kurt said taking his husband's hand and guiding him farther into the apartment.

"Where's Rachel?" Blaine asked as Kurt made him sit down.

"Out late," Kurt replied, placing the perogy casserole on the table and beginning to dish it out. Blaine was clearly hungry and the two of them started eating. They talked idly of their days, catching each other up on what they'd missed. Blaine had met a possible friend at school and had plans to invite her over for a movie night sometime.

"It will be nice to have a new friend," Blaine said. "Maybe I won't miss Sam so much."

"You should call him," Kurt suggested.

"He works Thursday nights," Blaine explained. "Maybe tomorrow. How was Elliott?"

"Good," Kurt replied. "He was happy to rejoin the band. Oh speaking of which I was going to ask you if you wanted to join too."

"You sure?" Blaine asked.

"What, of course, I am," Kurt replied, with a slight laugh. Why had Blaine asked that? "We need you, otherwise it's less a band and more just me and Elliott."

"Okay, if you want me too," Blaine said smiling.

"Always," Kurt whispered as he leaned over to kiss his husband sweetly.

After dinner they retired to the living room to try and pick a movie. Blaine was going through their options sitting on the floor with DVDs all around him. Kurt was seated on the couch, but he wasn't really listening when Blaine suggested movie titles. Kurt was staring at the ring on his finger. A ring that symbolized them being together always and forever. He could remember well the day that Blaine had confessed his fears of losing Kurt and though Kurt hadn't ever felt that as strongly as Blaine, now that they were married it was like the ground beneath his feet felt firmer, more solid. Kurt could feel the ring on his finger at any time, anywhere and he knew his love was secure.

"Do you blame me for you getting kicked out of NYADA?" Kurt asked, suddenly. Blaine froze, his back to his husband as he put down the movies he'd been holding.

"I won't lie to you. I did for a while," Blaine replied. Then he turned around, his face soft and loving. "But I don't anymore."

"I'm not sure that makes me feel better," Kurt said a hitch in his voice. Elliot had been right and he felt terrible. He knew Blaine deserved to be at NYADA.

"Don't look so sad," Blaine said, affectionately as he got up to sit on the couch next to Kurt, taking his husband's hand in his. "NYADA was never my dream, Kurt. Like with McKinley I went there to be closer to you."

Kurt remember how happy he'd been when Blaine had transferred to McKinley for his senior year, and he remembered that Christmas when Blaine had told him, he was headed for NYADA, but he hadn't realized the two were the same. His throat blocked with emotion, Kurt pulled Blaine in and kissed him with everything he had.

"What is your dream?" Kurt asked breathless as they broke apart. Kurt wanted to make all Blaine's dreams come true.

"Do you remember that showcase?" Blaine asked smiling. Kurt nodded though he had no idea where Blaine was going with this. "We sang 'American Boy' together and we showed June she was wrong, together. That's my dream Kurt. I want to fly with you."

For a moment Kurt couldn't reply. He was so moved by Blaine's words. Finally he just said, "I love you, so much." He didn't have any other words to express just how amazing Blaine's dream made him feel.

"I know," Blaine smiled, but then his face fell. They were sitting very close together on the couch, their arms around each other.

"What's wrong?" Kurt asked, gently placing his hand on the side of Blaine's face, wanting to comfort him.

"I can be kinda needy sometimes," Blaine mumbled. "I mean my dreams are kinda about you." Kurt smiled, laughing a little as he pulled his husband closer.

"Maybe," Kurt said slowly, still grinning. "But I like it." He stroked Blaine's cheek with his thumb as he spoke.

"Really? But isn't that why I had to move out the first time we lived together?" Blaine asked. "Because I crowed you?"

"No," Kurt said seriously. "That wasn't it." He sighed. Kurt needed to say it and he could tell Blaine needed to heard it, but it was a hard thing to confess. "I think I was taking you for granted back then."

"Oh," Blaine replied. "I thought it was because I was too pushy."

"Maybe a little of both," Kurt replied, quickly. "But either way that doesn't matter any more. These days I miss you all day, every day, while I'm at school. I wish you could charm your way into all my classes again." Kurt smiled. Maybe it wasn't so bad to show just how needy he could be too. If Blaine really had been worried about this Kurt should probably have said it sooner.

"Really?" Blaine asked, clearly surprised.

"Of course!" Kurt exclaimed. Blaine's whole face lit up and he moved in quickly, kissing Kurt, his hands holding Kurt's face. Kurt's hand went up to hold his husband. He could feel the happiness radiating from Blaine and it was intoxicating.

"Then I'm not gonna worry anymore," Blaine said, smiling as they break apart.

"I didn't know you were worried," Kurt whispered. "Sorry."

"I wasn't like _really_ worried," Blaine corrected. "Just a little concerned. Aware. Trying not to be needy."

"Well, I want Blaine," Kurt stated bluntly. "I want the crazy, addicted to hair gel, bow tie loving, and needy man I married."

"You got him," Blaine assured Kurt.

"Now pick a movie so we can curl up on the couch," Kurt grinned. "I want cuddles."

"Oh look who's needy now," Blaine laughed, but he got up and got the movie going before returning to wrap his arms around Kurt as the credits started.

When the movie ended, they got ready for bed, Blaine taking the gel out of his hair. He'd been doing this regularly since Kurt had suggested it and Kurt found he much preferred soft curls to the hard gelled locks when sleeping was involved. Blaine tucked his head against Kurt's chest and Kurt ran his hands through his husband's soft hair.

"I do love your curly hair you know," Kurt said. After this evening's conversation he was going to make a note of telling Blaine every little thing even if it felt silly. Communicating all the time in little ways was the best way to do it, Kurt decided. Relationships required maintenance and Blaine was worth every effort.

* * *

 **My wifi went out and my beta is very busy BUT you get an update anyway! Because MyaZab edited on her lunch break and I wanted to a cafe to get wifi. I hope you enjoy the fruits of our labour. :)**


	9. Blaine's POV: Nationals

Kurt had long ago agreed to Sam staying with them, but Blaine just couldn't get Sam on board with his plan. Despite the new friends he'd made at school Blaine missed his best friend. Kurt had Elliott and though Rachel was basically as close with Blaine as she was with Kurt, she had still been Kurt's friend first.

Sure, he texted Sam regularly and tried to call him once a week, but it wasn't the same.

"You should ask him in person this time," Kurt suggested one day when he catch Blaine sulking. "When we returned to Ohio for Nationals."

"You think asking him in person will make a difference?" Blaine asked. "I mean when I hint or even ask outright over text he just says 'New York isn't his speed,' whatever that means."

"Ask him face to face and then you will be able to see what it means in his eyes," Kurt replied, reaching across the table to hold his husband's hand, squeezing it gently.

The next day they left for Ohio and upon arrival went to stay with Burt and Carol as usual. There were lots of hugs and enthusiastic questions about how married life was treating them. Blaine always felt at home with his husband's family. It was a wonderful atmosphere.

"It's still early yet," Carol laughed. "Just wait until the honeymoon phase is over." Kurt rolled his eyes, but Blaine had to smile. Since their conversation about NYADA and neediness there had been a new comfort to their marriage. Blaine wasn't scared anymore that one day Kurt would wake up and just not love him anymore. Not even a little. Security had developed, with time and proper communication. Blaine knew he wasn't as brave as his husband, but Kurt's courage was starting to rub off on him.

Blaine had told his parents he was in town, but hadn't gone further than that. If his parents wanted to see him, they could come to him. His brother hadn't returned his texts since that random phone call during their honeymoon and though it was a bit of a relief not to have to deal with it, Blaine had to admit he was a little disappointed. He was here for the Glee club and he wasn't going to worry about any of it.

New Directions won 1st place at Nationals and not only that, McKinley was being turned into a school for the arts. Will was to be the new principal and all the sports teams were being disbanded to make room for new music and art groups. Will was bringing back the Troubletones and starting another all male Glee Club along with the New Directions. It was all amazing and excited; however, Blaine's first thought after hearing the news was that Sam would be out of a job.

With an encouraging smile from his husband, Blaine went to find Sam. He found his best friend in the boy's locker room, pumping air into footballs.

"Hey," Blaine called out as he entered. "What are you doing?"

"Just a little inventory, before we sell all this stuff," Sam replied.

"So listen," Blaine said, cutting to the chase. "Considering that you're going to be unemployed somewhat soon, I was wondering if you'd given any thought to moving back to New York." Sam was moving around the room, putting things away, pumping air into footballs and setting them on a rack while Blaine spoke. "We have this spare room for you- It's perfect. It's really small. It's more of like a closet really but-"

"Yeah no," Sam replied. "We talked about this before. I told you like New York's not my speed. It's too fast. It's too loud. There's too many sports teams so I get confused on who I'm rooting for. "

"We just root for whichever ones winning," Blaine argued, trying to change his mind.

"Okay, that's something Kurt would say," Sam replied, looking up at him.

"That's what happens when you get married," Blaine smiled, with a slight laugh. It was so true. Blaine had also noticed Kurt picking up a few of his mannerisms. "Kurt and I are very happy. We are having a really good life together. We see everybody. We see Rachel. We see Artie, Brittany, Santana, Kitty. It's a lot of fun, but I miss my best friend."

"Dude, I miss you too, man, you know?" Sam said. "But this is home, okay? I need to be out in the wide-open spaces. I need to be able to just go out on weekends and shoot stuff if I want. Look I'm happy. I am genuinely happy here, okay? This is where I am meant to be."

"I just don't want you to waste all of your talent," Blaine said.

"I'm not," Sam told him. "I'm using all my talent in my new job."

"What new job?" Blaine asked.

"I'll show you," Sam replied, with a grin. He set the last of the football on the rack then walked out of the room, gesturing for Blaine to follow. They walked down the, oh so, familiar halls, until Blaine noticed just how familiar this particular hallway was.

"Now I would like to introduce you all to your new teacher," Will was saying as Blaine approached the choir room. "Mr. Sam Evans."

Sam walked into the old Glee Club room, an air of confidence about him, while Blaine followed behind him, slightly awed.

"Wait hold on," Blaine said, grinning moving forward. "You're taking over the Glee club?"

"Jealous?" Sam asked, so Will couldn't hear.

"Yeah," Blaine whispered back.

"I could not be more proud to pass the baton off to you," Will told Sam as he handed Sam the dry erase marker.

"All right," Sam said with authority, moving toward the wall where he proceeded to write 'country' on the whiteboard.

"Uh-oh," Will whispered standing beside Blaine.

"Let's see where he goes with this," Blaine stood by his friend and sure enough he was right. Sam got them all participating and his country lesson turned out to be brilliant.

"Well it looks like we are all right where we belong," Blaine said quietly.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Will replied. Blaine stayed to watch Sam teach and in doing so found a kind of peace. Sure, he missed his friend, but Sam was so clearly happy here and that was what mattered.

Later in the auditorium Mercedes bid them all goodbye with a song. She was going to be busy with her album for a while. As she walked about, Rachel was hugging Kurt and Blaine had an arm around his husband, everyone was emotional even if they know it is only a temporary goodbye.

There next stop was going to be an awkward one. Blaine and Kurt had both decided they were going to do this long before returning to Ohio, but it still felt strange as they approached Sue's office. Though it wasn't really her office anymore. Will was replacing her as principal, but when they'd gone to look for her this was where they'd found her.

"Oh hello Porcelain," Sue says as they enter the office. "Mrs. Porcelain."

"What are you doing, Sue," Blaine asked trying not to be annoyed that he was both a girl and a girl who had no nickname of her own.

"I just came to have a drink in the old office one last time," Sue said. "And to drop a hot one in the middle of Will's desk, but that seemed childish so I just peed everywhere."

Blaine just stared, marveling for a moment that it had been this women, of all people, who had known he and Kurt were meant for each other without a shadow of a doubt. He and Kurt had been deep in denial, but no, this crazy lady claiming to have just peed all over someone's desk, had figured it out. What was life?

"Can you have a seat for a second," Kurt asked her. "We wanted to talk to you." Sue promptly sat down and Blaine and Kurt took a seat in the chairs opposite.

"As you probably already know," Kurt began, slightly awkwardly. "Blaine and I are leaving for New York in a few days, but before we leave we wanted to thank you for getting us back together. If it hadn't been for you, we would still be apart, and we would still be miserable."

"So thank you," Blaine continued with as much genuine gratitude as he could muster.

"We really mean it," Kurt added more sincerely this time. "Thank you."

"Porcelain, the first moment I laid eyes on you, I truly didn't understand what I was looking at. But then I got to know you and even though you still constantly annoyed me, I got to watch you go through everything you went through. The whole coming out thing with your dad, the death threats from the bully." Sue turned accusingly to Blaine and added, "Who Blaine later dated." Blaine really wasn't quite sure what to make of her glare. It was like she was personally offended that Blaine had dated Dave. Not just that he'd dated someone other than Kurt, but Dave specifically. Didn't she knew Dave and Kurt had made peace long before any of that happened?

"I never knew I had thoughts and feelings about those things until I watched you go through them," Sue continued. "But you expanded my mind. You taught me things about myself that I would have never discovered on my own. And for that, I thank you."

"Thank you," Kurt replied, just a little smug and Blaine had to admit it was a very moving speech.

"Blaine," Sue said turning to him. "I still don't really get you. Umm… I guess I just am not a fan of your thing. But hey, you're doing you and that's swell. "

"Thank you, Sue," Blaine said, with a forced smile. "I feel the same way about you." After Kurt's speech he had to say that was a bit of a set down. Sue excused herself a moment later, saying there was someone else she needed to see, and Kurt and Blaine got up and left together.

"She is definitely on team Kurt," Blaine laughed as they were leaving.

"Didn't she call us Klaine?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah she did," Blaine replied. "But what I meant was I think she got us back together for you. I think if you hadn't wanted me back she wouldn't have bothered."

"Honestly the whole thing is just nuts," Kurt laughed and Blaine had to agree. It was quite a tale. In fact, when he tried to explain the circumstances of his wedding to people, they usually asked him if he'd made that up.

Kurt suddenly seized Blaine's hand and said excitedly, "I just remembered. I wanted to show you something while were are here."

"What?" Blaine asked, but rather than answer Kurt pulled Blaine down the hall by their joined hands. Kurt led Blaine to a seemingly random hallway lined with lockers, but then Blaine realized Kurt's old locker from when they'd both been in school here.

"I wanted to make a time capsule of my time at McKinley," Kurt explained as he opened the locker. "I know it's stupid, but it'd give me a reason to come back every once in awhile."

"Oh it's really sweet," Blaine said, looking into the locker first then turning to gaze at his husband, leaning against the wall. Kurt's face was lit up as he looked at his old knick knacks and Blaine would much rather admire the effect the the items had on his husband's expression than the things themselves.

"I have programs from our show chair competitions," Kurt continued, pointing things out as he mentioned them. "Oh and my Rocky Horror Picture Show Wig. My Gaga heels. My favourite photo of Finn. My prom queen crown. Our picture from prom. And the ring you gave me that Christmas."

Kurt looked so excited, so nostalgic and happy about his old high school days, and Blaine couldn't help it; he was laughing, and maybe crying a little. To Blaine high school had been something to get through, but Kurt had made those days his own. Despite everything life threw at him, from bullies to being crowned prom queen, nothing had stopped Kurt from enjoying high school time.

"Why are you crying and laughing at the same time?" Kurt asked. Blaine loved Kurt everyday, but there were moments when he loved Kurt even more and this was one of those moments.

"Because you're the only person I know that would do something like this," Blaine laughed. "You're the only one. And that is why I love you so much." Blaine moved forward and kissed Kurt lightly.

"I love you too," Kurt said as their kissed turned into a hug.

"How did you get this setup?" Blaine asked as they pulled apart.

"I have my ways," Kurt answered grinning.

"You'd think they'd make graduates clean out their lockers," Blaine replied also grinning. Kurt just gave him that mischievous smirk, before he closed the locker.

That night they returned to Burt's and had a wonderful family dinner together.

"We always stay here when we visit," Blaine said.

"But what about your parents?" Carol asked as they were clearing up dinner dishes. "Don't they want to see you?"

"No sure," Blaine replied. "Mom might, but she knows I'm here so…" He shrugged.

"Sometimes parents don't want to impose," Carol explained. "She might think you don't want to see her." Blaine hadn't thought about this.

"Why don't we stop by tomorrow," Kurt suggested and Blaine could tell he was going to be overruled.

So the next day Blaine and his husband went to visit his parents and to Blaine's great surprise it went rather well. His dad had heard all about the wedding from Pam, and he seemed more at peace with having a gay son than usual or at least it seemed so to Blaine.

"Thank you," Blaine said squeezing Kurt's hand as they left his parents place.

"For what?" Kurt chuckled.

"For getting me to go see my parents," Blaine explained.

"Aren't they my parents now too?" Kurt asked. "Or does that only go one way." Blaine could hear the smile in his husband's voice.

"Your parents are great," Blaine replied.

"And so are yours," Kurt told him. "They are just less likely to perform Beyonce for you with a sparkly glove." Blaine couldn't help it and laughed out loud at those words.

"I love you," Blaine said when his laugher finally allowed him to speak.

"I thought we already established that you married me for the exceptional in-laws," Kurt laughed. "What's this sudden talk of love?" And Blaine lost it. He was doubled over laughing so hard he was sure he'd fall down any second. He had a hand on Kurt's shoulder for support while he tried to breath. When Kurt started laughing too and it was a small miracle they made it back to Burt and Carol's in one piece.

* * *

 **Yes this was basically all the Klaine from the episode put together with transitions but since I've been including all the canon scenes I didn't think I could exclude this. We are into the five year gap now though. :) Another chapter goes up tomorrow... I hope.**

 **My wifi is down and I had to walk to starbucks to upload this. I am hoping my wifi is up back online tomorrow. Otherwise I might have to walk to starbucks again. sigh.**


	10. Kurt's POV: Surprise

NYADA graduation was looming, at least for Kurt. Rachel was a year behind him thanks to her Broadway and TV escapades, and Blaine was almost done with his first year at NYU. Rachel had started not coming home at night about twice a week these days. When Kurt finally got an answer out of her she admitted that she was seeing someone, but she wouldn't say who.

"I don't want you to pre-judge," Rachel explained.

"Please, I'm not Santana," Kurt replied, referencing the time Santana had gotten involved in Rachel's love life during their first year in New York. Though to be fair to Santana it had been for the best.

"Just drop it," Rachel told him firmly. Kurt would definitely not have dropped it, if it wasn't for the knock at the front door. Blaine was due home any minute now, but why would he knock?

When Kurt opened the door, very surprised was an great understatement for his emotional state.

"Hey little bro-in-law," Cooper greeted Kurt by pointing at him.

"Ah hi," Kurt answered stunned. Had Blaine forgotten to mention his brother was coming to visit? Or was this Cooper's interpretation of the general invite he'd received over the phone during Kurt and Blaine's honeymoon?

Cooper walked right into the apartment, and past Kurt, as he looked around.

"All three of you live here?" Cooper asked though with more disbelief than actual curiosity. "It's so small."

"We are students," Kurt reminded his brother-in-law.

"Right," Cooper said sharply, clapping his hands together. "So I'm in town filming a series of new commercials for a major car dealership, though I can't tell you which one until the commercials air." He winked before he continued. "And then I remembered that Blaine lives here now too! So I thought I'd look you guys up."

"You could have called," Kurt pointed out, still blindsided by his brother-in-law's appearance. The last time he'd seen Cooper had been during his senior year in Ohio. Talk about your flash from the past.

"And miss the looks of joy on your faces when you see me!" Cooper exclaimed dramatically. Then Cooper turned his attention back to the room, as if judging every piece of furniture. Kurt really hoped Blaine got home soon.

"Kurt did I hear-" Rachel began then as she turned the corner she saw Cooper. "Oh hi."

"Hello," Cooper said, silkily walking towards Rachel and taking her hand he kissed her knuckles.

"She has a boyfriend," Kurt snapped.

"Doesn't bother me," Cooper replied. Kurt observed for a moment how very different Cooper and Blaine were. Even discounting all the obvious personality differences, Cooper was such a player while Blaine had proposed to Kurt in high school! How did such polar opposite siblings had the same parents? Maybe Cooper was adopted.

"It will definitely bother Jesse though," Rachel replied , then suddenly clapped a hand to her mouth.

"Jesse!" Kurt yelled, totally forgetting the other Cooper shaped crisis in favour of the Rachel dating her backstabbing ex crisis. "You're dating Jesse!? Mr. Make-Breakfast-On-Your-Face Jesse!"

"Crap," Rachel yelled. Cooper was just looking back and forth between them, clearly enjoying the show.

And it was at that exact moment,Blaine walked in through the front door.

"Sorry," Blaine began absently as he closed the door. "Class ran long. Professor Smith-" But he didn't bother finishing the sentence when his eyes landed on Cooper.

"Blainie!" Cooper shouted throwing his hands up and walking quickly across the room to hug his brother. Blaine took the hug, probably more out of shock than anything else.

"What are you doing here?" Blaine asked confused.

"Well you said you'd come see me," Cooper replied, cooly. "And you didn't."

"You didn't answer any of my texts!" Blaine replied.

"I was filming besides you didn't invite me to your wedding," Cooper counted.

"We didn't know about the wedding until minutes before," Blaine yelled back. "We didn't invite anyone!"

"Mom was there," Cooper argued.

"Yes, because the crazy women, who locked us up in an elevator until we made out and sprung a wedding on us, invited her!"

"Okay wait what?" Cooper asked laughing. "Hold the phone. Crazy who now?" And just like that the tension was gone; both brothers were laughing.

"It's a long story," Blaine chuckled. "It's good to see you Coop." And they hugged again. Kurt was very confused, but at the same time this scene made him miss Finn even more. The brotherly bond, whether blood or not, was something to be cherished.

"That's my cue to leave," Rachel laughed.

"I don't like Jesse!" Kurt called after her, but she just smiled and waved as she left the apartment. Kurt made a mental note to have this out with Rachel later.

"Wait Rachel is dating Jesse again?" Blaine asked when Rachel was gone.

"Yes," Kurt said sharply.

"That's who she's been seeing all this time?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded. "All the nights she's been gone?"

"Yes," Kurt confirmed.

"Damn," Blaine said. "I did not see that coming."

"So who's Jesse?" Cooper asked.

"Another long story," Kurt sighed.

"Well somebody better start talking then," Cooper laughed, casually taking a seat on their couch. "Two long stories and I only just got here."

Hanging out with his brother-in-law turned out to be a fun afternoon. They both enjoyed recounting stories for Cooper and he rejoiced in bragging about his new commercial. Kurt watched Blaine's face for signs that Cooper was upsetting him, but found none. In fact, Blaine seemed to be genuinely happy to spend time with his brother and Kurt was glad.

"I'm in town a couple days for filming," Cooper informed them as he bid them goodbye. Their adventure having ending outside on the streets of New York. "I'll try and come by again."

"Notice how he didn't say 'I'll phone ahead'," Kurt laughed, once Cooper was out of earshot.

"Yeah," Blaine agreed, with a light chuckle. "You know," he added casually. "I remember being a little jealous when you first met Coop. You said he was the sexiest man in America or something and I was so happy when he left."

"You don't seem that way now," Kurt noticed.

"We aren't in high school anymore," Blaine replied. "And I put a ring on your finger." He grinned, turning to Kurt.

"Oh yes, because before the ring, there was a very good chance of your brother stealing me away," Kurt laughed. He was glad to see Blaine accept the teasing easily. The last thing Kurt wanted was for his teasing to be taken seriously. He knew Cooper could be a sensitive topic with Blaine sometimes and Kurt had to admit that if Cooper was his brother he might feel the same way. Together they walked hand in hand back home.

"Movie?" Blaine asked, when they walked inside the apartment.

"On one condition," Kurt grinned. "We get ready for bed first."

"Deal," Blaine laughed and the two of them headed to the bathroom to wash up before cuddling up on the couch together, Kurt absently running his fingers through his husbands silky smooth curls.

"That's what you were after isn't it?" Blaine smiling, one side of his mouth turning up at the corner more than the other.

"Maybe," Kurt replied, smiling as he pointedly continued stroking Blaine's soft clean hair.

"I can't believe I was ever nervous to show you my gel-free hair," Blaine laughed.

"I remember you didn't even want to go to prom without gel in your hair," Kurt chuckled.

"That and I kept sleeping in the stuff when we first moved in together," Blaine added. Kurt was surprised, ignoring the movie he turned to his husband.

"I didn't know that," Kurt whispered. "I thought you just liked sleeping like that."

"I didn't dislike it," Blaine shrugged.

"But there was more to this?" Kurt observed.

"Yeah," Blaine mumbled. "It's silly though."

"Didn't we agree silly or not we tell each other everything?" Kurt reminded his husband.

Blaine took a deep breath, telling it out in a sigh before he mumbled, "I didn't want to wake up with bed hair while you were sleeping next to me. I wanted to look my best for you."

"Silly indeed," Kurt smiled. "You look sexy with messy hair." Blaine pulled him in for a kiss before they settled back down to watch the movie.

"Also I hated the feel of that gel against my skin!" Kurt chuckled, a moment later. He remembered how uncomfortable it was to have dry hair gel pressed up against his chin all night.

"And my hair is happier," Blaine laughed with him. Kurt continued his slow stroking of Blaine's hair as the movie played. Which mean Blaine was fast asleep before the credits rolled.

When Rachel arrived home the next day Kurt was determined to give her a lecture about dating a guy who'd once played with her emotions to win a show choir competition.

"I don't want to hear it, Kurt," Rachel said when Kurt opened his mouth.

"But-" Kurt started, however Rachel held up her hand to silence him.

"None of your business," she replied.

"My best friend dating a jerk is my buisness," Kurt argued.

"He isn't a jerk," Rachel replied. "In fact he may have been why I got into NYADA the first time."

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked.

"He spoke to Carmen on my behalf at Nationals," Rachel said firmly.

"And I'm guessing he told you this?" Kurt asked, disbelieving.

"Actually Carmen did," Rachel replied. "Jesse just confirmed it." She sighed then turned to face Kurt. "Look, changed a lot since high school, we both have. He's sorry for what he did and we are having a good time, okay."

"Just so long as you are careful," Kurt said cautiously. "And I still say you got into NYADA on talent not endorsements from competitors."

"Still they say praise from one's competition is the highest praise of all," Rachel replied, smiling in that way she did that made Kurt remember the vain person she'd been when they'd met.

"On second thought," Kurt added. "Maybe it would do your ego good to get eggs thrown at your face again. Might help make you more likeable."

She laughed, "Is that so, well maybe we need to have another diva off to find out."

"You pick the song," Kurt said. "I'll be there."

The playful threats were just that, playful and between friends. The two of them did end up singing their way through their afternoon chores though. Blaine joined in when he realized there was no stopping them from putting show tunes to laundry.

Over the next few months Rachel spent more and more time with Jesse, but it wasn't until Rachel called both her roommates together to give them her big 'news', that Kurt started to worry.

"Jesse asked me to move in with him," Rachel exclaimed, smiling hugely.

"You guys haven't even been dating six months," Kurt reminded her.

"So?" Rachel asked.

"So it's kind of a big step really fast don't ya think?" Kurt asked.

Rachel took a deep breath before speaking.

"I love both of you," Rachel started. "And I'm so glad I got to live with you, but I need to be a little selfish here. I know I am settling for Jesse, and I know that is something neither of you can understand because you have each other, but I lost my soulmate and I'm lonely. No matter who I choose I will be settling for them because I can't choose Finn."

And Kurt suddenly understood what she meant. If for some reason Blaine was beyond his grasp, no other love would, or could compare.

"Jesse is good to me and I need to move out," Rachel said. "He asked and I said yes. It's that simple." And Kurt thought for the first time what it must be like for Rachel to be around a happy couple all the time, when her happy ending had been so cruelly ripped away.

"Alright," Kurt said softly into the silence, then continued with more energy, "But if he ever so much as looks at eggs wrong…" Rachel laughed and both Blaine and Kurt got up to hug her. It was one giant group hug or rather one giant Rachel sandwich, with Blaine and Kurt both wrapped around her.

Kurt did manage to get Jesse's number out of Rachel's phone before the day was out and he called Jesse soon after. Kurt was all ready to make sure this guy had good intentions when Jesse disarmed him with blunt honesty.

"I love her, okay," Jesse had said. "So you don't need to be that protective best friend I know you are."

After that Kurt got on the Rachel-moves-in-with-Jesse train while he tried to forever forget the time Jesse had helped Will coach the Glee club, ripping everyone a new one as he did so. It seemed the guy had changed.

And then all of Rachel's things were gone, her suitcase by the door as she hugged them both, before walking out their door. Sure, Kurt would see her in a few days, they had a coffee date, but it wouldn't be the same.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt from behind and Kurt leaned into his husband.

"I'm going to miss our third wheel," Kurt sighed.

"Me too," Blaine said. "But just think now we could spend an entire day naked if we wanted to." Kurt almost choked on air as he started laughing.

"I would have to sterilize all the furniture," Kurt chuckled, leaning on his husband for support.

"Might be worth it," Blaine grinned at him, but Kurt shook his head.

"Windows," Kurt reminded Blaine. "And cold."

"You know when we first arrived back in New York," Blaine said thoughtfully. "I was scared of this."

"Of us?" Kurt asked stunned, turning to face Blaine.

"Oh no, no," Blaine amended. "I mean living alone with you. I was worried we'd fall apart like before."

Kurt eyed his husband, scrupulously. "You don't look worried now," he said cautiously.

"That's because I'm not," Blaine smiled with that warm love in his eyes that always made Kurt melt.

"Good," Kurt replied firmly, taking Blaine's arm and gently encouraging his husband in the direction of what was now their private bathroom.

It was strange adjusting to life without Rachel, but it was nothing they couldn't handle. In fact, after a while Kurt found he rather preferred it this way. Just him and Blaine.

* * *

 **So funny story... I am losing track of the days of the week... My wifi was down for two days and I could have sworn I'd already updated this story today but it turns out... I hadn't. lol. Oops! So here you go. :) Also time gaps are gonna start getting slowly longer.**


	11. Blaine's POV: Broadway

Living alone with his husband was wonderful and they still saw Rachel almost every week. Kitty came to visit sometimes. Artie too, when he could get away from directing long enough. When Mercedes's album tour ended she showed up on their doorstep, with quite the story to tell. Brittany and Santana dropped by every now and then. Blaine made a point to keep in touch with Sam, even if it was difficult at times.

Blaine was enjoying his classes a NYU, but as the year came to a close so did Kurt's time at NYADA. Rachel was in her last year, but despite her slight jealous at his graduating before her even though he got in a semester after her, Rachel was the epitome of a best friend on that day. Congratulating Kurt and even crying a little when he accepted his diploma. The graduates all sang together then each did a solo and Blaine found himself wiping tears from his eyes as he listened to Kurt sing.

By the time the ceremony was over Rachel was also crying, and gushing through her tears about how far they'd come since that sad day in the rain. Blaine saw Kurt nod like he knew what she was talking about, but Blaine still wasn't quite sure which rainy day the two friends were talking about. But it didn't matter. All that mattered was how proud Blaine was of his husband. They all went out to dinner that night and toasted Kurt, with glossy eyes.

Then the offers came in. Kurt had made quite a few important impressions while at NYADA and it seemed he was wanted on Broadway. First he got a few minor, but important, roles in major productions then Kurt started getting calls for more leading roles, though they were never the ones he really wanted. He was cast as Whizzer Brown in Falsettos and Blaine sat in the audience on opening night, while his husband sang romantic duets with his co-star's character Marvin. When Kurt stared in Rent, he was relieved to be cast as Collin rather than Angel.

"There are some great songs in this play," Kurt said as he got ready to leave for rehearsal. "And Collin even teaches at NYU. Maybe I should get you to tell me about your professors."

"I don't recall that play being at all about school," Blaine laughed, but they ended up watching the movie that night all the same.

"It seems like Angel gets a lot more musical numbers than Collin," Blaine observed as the movie ended. "Even if you'd have to dress in drag maybe it'd be worth it."

"Ah no," Kurt disagreed.

"Glee did drag again after you graduated," Blaine admitted. "During Lady Gaga vs Katy Perry week at McKinley. It wasn't so bad."

"Once was enough," Kurt said laughing.

Blaine started looking for minor jobs on Broadway as well even though he wasn't done with school yet. Sure, he sorta didn't like that Kurt was having so much success without him, but mostly it was just that Kurt made it look like so much fun. Blaine had let go of his need to compete with Kurt ages ago. Besides minor roles were great to have on your resume and Blaine managed to get cast a few times while in his last year of University.

"Oh my god, Blaine!" Kurt called across the apartment. Blaine, thinking something was wrong, came running.

"What?" Blaine asked, concerned. Kurt was looking down at his cell phone like it was some kind of miracle.

"I got an audition for Romeo and Juliet!" Kurt squealed. Then he clapped his hand over his mouth, as the excitement draining from his face. "But I'd never get cast as Romeo."

Blaine placed a hand under his husband's chin and made Kurt looked at him. Kurt had been on Broadway for about a year now, and he'd auditioned many times for plays like this before without a call back. Blaine felt it was time for that to change.

"You won't with that attitude," he said smiling. "But I know you can do it."

Kurt smiled at him, the said very purposively in his highest squeak of a voice, "Doubt it."

"The voice is easy," Blaine replied. "And besides no one wants a Romeo with stubble. You can do anything you set your mind to."

"I love you!" Kurt cried as he throw his arms around Blaine, kissing him, then holding on tight in a fierce hug.

They worked tirelessly over the next week, coaching Kurt's voice down a few octaves. Kurt had tried this many times before though never with such determination. Blaine had been cast as the leading man before, and being just as gay as Kurt, felt he was the perfect person to coach Kurt on how to fake straight for the stage.

"Stop laughing!" Kurt exclaimed, hitting Blaine playfully on the shoulder.

"Sorry, sorry," Blaine chuckled, trying to contain his laughter. "It's just- you sound."

"Oh, shut up," Kurt grumbled, turning away from Blaine, clearly upset.

"No, I didn't mean," Blaine said gently encouraging his husband to look at him. "Your voice suits you. You don't sound like you with a lower one. It just seems wrong to me, that's all." Blaine had never realized how much he loved his husband's unusual voice until he'd spend an hour trying to help Kurt normalize it.

"So it's working?" Kurt asked, his enthusiasm bleeding through as he went high pitched.

"As long as you aren't excited," Blaine laughed. "Yes, it's working."

They kept practicing until Kurt's audition. And the day Kurt was to try out for the part, Blaine wished him luck and kissed him out the door. Kurt called seconds after the audition was over, his voice ironically higher than usual as he talked very very fast.

"Slow down," Blaine said. "I can't understand you."

"Itwentreallywell!" Kurt finally spoke in whole words and in a pitch audible to humans though so fast Blaine hardn't caught the words themselves. Blaine couldn't help but smile. He loved it when his husband was so excited he was ultra sonic. "I couldn't wait till I got home to tell you. But I think it worked."

"I know it did," Blaine assured him. "I bet you get the part." And sure enough Blaine was right.

A few months later Blaine found himself sitting in the audience of his husband's opening night on Broadway as the leading man in Romeo and Juliet. Blaine was so proud of Kurt, but he had to confess watching Kurt kiss Juliet somehow bothered him more than the romantic duets he's seen previously. There was just something there in Kurt's eyes that seemed all too genuine. Rationally Blaine knew this was a play. He and Rachel had been Tony and Maria is West Side Story once; Blaine knew logically this was the same thing, but he couldn't help squirming a little. Kurt's performance was far more real, far more emotional than his and Rachel's had been. Blaine had watched Kurt grow and change over the years since they'd gotten married and he knew Kurt had put a lot of work into learning to play a straight male romantic lead. He'd helped Kurt every step of the way, but that didn't mean Blaine didn't spend half the play resisting the urge to rip that woman's mouth off his husband.

Irrational jealousy was a foolish friend indeed, which really wanted to try and seduce his husband tonight. Kurt had been so busy with the show and Blaine was busy with his last semester of school, they hadn't been intimate in a while. Blaine felt a possessive need to hold Kurt as the curtain fell. Standing to cheer with the crowd, Blaine tried to file away his silly jealous moment.

As the audience dispersed, Blaine went backstage to see Kurt who could be found in his dressing room grinning from ear to ear. The second Kurt's eyes fell on Blaine he throw his arms around Blaine almost knocking Blaine over in his excitement.

"That was amazing!" Kurt cried with joy.

"You were brilliant up there tonight, Kurt," Blaine spoke, his voice choking with emotion, because no matter what silly notions he was having, Kurt had performed better tonight than ever before.

Kurt was invited to an after party as the play had been a huge hit. To Blaine's surprise Kurt insisted that Blaine come along. Blaine saw dubious looks on every one of the cast but Kurt just told them all it's a married thing and they'd get there eventually, which made Blaine smile. Kurt was the only married member of the cast, despite the fact that he was also one of the youngest members of the cast.

Blaine enjoyed being in Kurt's arms. His jealousy was smoothed like a purring cat when Kurt only had eyes for him all night, but still Blaine was glad when they called it a quits and went home. Despite the late hour Kurt was still highly energized when they arrived back at the apartment. Blaine wasted no time, but took the opportunity to make his way through all the layers of clothing his husband was wearing. Kurt grinned into their kiss as he realized what Blaine was doing, his hands moving up to unbutton Blaine's shirt.

After they lay naked in each other's arms, breathless and smiling, tangled up together in bed.

"Wow," Kurt laughed. "I should take you out more often. It seems a party really gets you going." Blaine laughed then leaned his head down to kiss Kurt sweetly.

"It wasn't the party," Blaine replied.

"Oh?" Kurt asked.

"You were way too convincing kissing Juliet," Blaine admitted.

"Were you jealous?" Kurt asked, grinning like a cheshire cat and holding back laughter.

"It's not funny," Blaine whined.

"Oh, but it is," Kurt whispered. "Do you want me to tell you why?" Blaine turned Kurt in his arms so he could read his husband's face. "In practice they kept telling me to show more emotion so I figured out how. I have a trick." Kurt winked at him.

"A trick?" Blaine asked dubiously.

"Yep," Kurt smiled. "For making kissing girls look really good."

"Do I even want to know?" Blaine asked, cautiously.

"Trust me you are gonna like this," Kurt grinned, but rather than explained he leaned forward, and kissed Blaine. It was a deep passionate kiss, both their hands moving forward, wanting more contact. Kurt angled his body so it was pressed against Blaine's side and despite the fact that they'd just had sex less than ten minute ago, Blaine felt a tingling feeling across his body.

"I just pretend I'm kissing you," Kurt breathed, against his husband's skin and Blaine's jealously melted away instantly. Kurt was his body and soul, just as Blaine belong totally and completely to Kurt.

* * *

 **What do you guys think? Can you picture Kurt playing Romeo? I based this off the scene in Glee where Kurt goes to talk to his dad about how he will never get the roles he wants. That and an interview with Chris Crofter talking about how he can make his voice low its just alot of work. The second half of this chapter was one of the first parts of this story that I wrote... while the first half was among the last things I wrote. ^_^**


	12. Kurt's POV: Success

Success on Broadway was an amazing thing. Second only to his beautiful marriage to his soulmate. To top it all, there was his best friend wedding; Kurt had never been happier in his life.

Rachel and Jesse got married right after she graduated from NYADA. Kurt did try just one last time to make sure she really wanted this and to his great delight, Rachel had admitted she loved Jesse at least half as much as she'd loved Finn. Kurt decided that was an acceptable answer. He liked to think his father had loved his mother more than he loved Carol and Carol also had likely loved Finn's dad more than she loved Burt. When you are robbed of love unexpectedly rather than see it slowly fade, it was harder to move on. Kurt was happy for Rachel and indeed the only cloud in his sky was that he wanted Blaine to be as totally and completely happy as him.

Blaine was graduating from NYU soon and he'd been taking on small roles on Broadway for a while now, but Kurt knew he could be so much more. He just didn't why Blaine didn't apply for more. Heck if Kurt could get cast in leading romantic roles, Blaine most certainly could. Then Kurt remembered the conversation they'd had years ago about dreams.

Kurt was so glad he'd proven that he could land a leading straight romantic role, but he had to admit he was getting tired of it. But spending so much time and energy keeping his voice low wasn't always comfortable. And yeah, he liked the attention and status, but some things were more important.

"Maybe we could do something together?" Kurt suggested one day when he arrived home.

"Like go to a movie?" Blaine asked, clearly confused.

"No, I mean on Broadway," Kurt corrected him.

"But you've got Romeo and Juliet," Blaine reminded him.

"Yeah I know," Kurt said. "The play's first run is nearly over, but I don't have to audition for the next one. Besides it might not be for ages."

"This is your dream job, Kurt," Blaine answered. "Don't give up on it."

"Who said anything about giving up?" Kurt argued then added softly. "I want to fly with you, remember?"

"That was before you got cast in the role you've always wanted," Blaine said. "You should do what you want to do. I know you would make a great Tony in West Side Story even if Romeo might be done for a while. I'll find my own place eventually."

Kurt walked across the room and pulled Blaine into his arms before whispering in his husband's ear, "Your place is and will always be with me." Blaine closed his eyes and leaned back into Kurt's embrace.

"I think you've been only taking minor roles because you're waiting for me," Kurt whispered. "When Romeo and Juliet is over. We should do something together."

"Sometimes I think there is no possible way I can love you more," Blaine whispered. "Like my heart would burst if I did, but then you say something like that."

"I know the feeling," Kurt whispered back smiling, as he turned his husband in his arms and kissed him.

After that, many of their evenings together were spent brainstorming ideas for what plays they could pick apart and put back together LGBTQ style. Pitching it to a director was the next step. Luckily for them they already knew someone in the business. Artie turned out to be a great resource.

The week Sam came to visit during summer break, Kurt watched his husband's face shine with joy. Kurt would have been jealous, if it wasn't for the obvious platonic nature of their friendship. Blaine was about as likely to hook up with Sam as Kurt was to hook up with Rachel.

"But you still want me," Kurt just caught Sam's words to Blaine as he approached. There was a strange smugness to Sam's voice and Kurt was sure he'd heard wrong.

"I'm over it actually," Blaine sighed. "Very, very over it." Blaine added, rolling his eyes at Sam with a slight shake to his head.

"Nah," Sam laughed waving a hand in his friends direction. "There is no getting over Sam Evan's smoking bod." Kurt could hear Blaine laughing now and couldn't resist moving closer.

"What's this I hear?" Kurt asked, trying to be casual.

"Nothing," Blaine sighed. "Sam, quit it."

"Oh no," Kurt laughed, taking Blaine hand for good measure. "I've heard to much, now I need details."

"Well, see Blaine wants me," Sam explained, seriously. Kurt just blinked at him. "But you know we are just friends."

"I had, stress the 'had' as in past tense, a crush on Sam," Blaine corrected, before he started babbling. "Very briefly, in senior year. It was when we were broken up, and I was lonely. Means nothing really. Silly little phase..." Blaine was so cute when he babbled.

"And I haven't heard about this before because?" Kurt giggled.

"Well, clearly Blaine is ashamed of our forbidden love," Sam stated. It was moments like this, that Kurt really understand why Sam was Blaine's best friend. Such a refreshing reaction from a straight guy to embrace the crush from a gay friend. More than that, Kurt was pretty sure Sam was flattered.

"You know," Kurt told Sam, grinning. "I had a crush on you too once, long before Blaine and I even met."

"Oh yeah, everyone's into Sam!" he enthused, both his fists raised in triumph. Blaine and Kurt burst out laughing.

Their week with Sam was fantastic. The guy just knew how to bring a happy easy going feel to any occasion. Kurt was sorry to see him leave though not nearly as sorry as he knew Blaine was.

"We could go visit next month," Kurt offered. "Provided our play doesn't get picked up."

"Yeah," Blaine smiled. "I'd like that."

"Sam just doesn't belong in New York," Kurt reminded Blaine.

"I know," Blaine smiled at him, kissed him briefly then added, "And we do. Still sucks." Kurt put a consoling hand on his husband's shoulder and offered to let Blaine pick the activities for the rest of the evening. This seemed to cheer Blaine up, but when Kurt found himself watching some sort of sport he immediately regretted offering.

Life went back to normal with Sam's departure. Rachel was on Broadway again, not as Fanny Brice this time, but in Jane Austen Sings, a new Broadway production. Jesse had become her director and the two of them seemed oddly suited to live together.

No directors had shown interest in their LGBTQ play yet, so the following month when Romeo and Juliet's time on Broadway came to an end, they were able to visit Ohio. Burt and Carol were thrilled to see them. Kurt had sent a recording to his dad of his play and though they'd talked on the phone a lot since then he hadn't seen Burt in person in a while.

"Why does this seem like the opposite of me performing single ladies," Burt had said over the phone when Kurt had called eagering wanting to know what his dad thought of the play. "It's like you are a whole other person."

"Yeah its called acting, dad," Kurt smiled, but he had loved Burt's reaction. If his own father barely recognized him then his acting must have been truly brilliant.

Today when he arrived with Blaine on his father's front door, Kurt barely had time to noticed how they'd changed the living room when he found himself swept up into his father's arms.

"I'm so proud of you I can't see straight," Burt mumbled into Kurt's shoulder.

"Thanks, dad," Kurt said, returning the hug with energy.

"And you too!" Burt said pulling Blaine in as well. "Oh I've missed you guys. You need to visit more often."

"We've been crazy busy," Kurt said as his father released him. Then Kurt was talking and talking. His father's endless questions kept him answering, with Blaine chipping in every now and then. Burt wanted to know all about their life in New York, the play, everything. It seemed his phone summary had not been adequate to appease his father's curiosity .

Kurt's dinner was getting cold in front of him as he rarely had time to take a bit before he was asked to speak again. Kurt was just starting to worry he'd lose his voice, when Blaine, grinning, took over the one sided conversation, answering Burt's questions on Kurt's behalf.

"And what are you doing next?" Burt asked. "Another romantic leading role?" Kurt couldn't speak because his mouth was full of food. He tried, but gave up.

"What I think Kurt is trying to say," Blaine answered instead, laughing. "Is that he's tired of working so hard to play roles he isn't suited for. We are going to try something together. A remake of some sort."

"I think that's a great idea," Burt replied. "Didn't I say you just had to make your own thing rather than be something you're not." Kurt mumbled incoherently while chewing.

"So looking forward to graduation, Blaine?" Burt continued, and Kurt went back to dinner.

"Yeah it exciting," Blaine said. "Though I am a little more excited about this LGBTQ production, if we can ever get it off the ground."

"So you guys been married what?" Burt asked. "Two… almost three years now. When do I get grandkids?"

"Dad!" Kurt spluttered, almost choking on his dinner. He heard Blaine laugh nervously beside him.

"What?" Burt said confidently. "Just because my kid's gay doesn't mean I don't get grandkids." Kurt just covered his face with his hands. It didn't matter how far you came in life, your parents were your parents. Kurt felt Blaine's hand on his back, moving in concentric circles.

"And you guys think I'm joking," Burt laughed.

"We haven't really talk about it," Blaine admitted, clearly having recovered from embarrassment first, which made sense since Burt wasn't his dad. Kurt lowered his hands, though he was still unwilling to look up. "At least not seriously."

"And when we do, I promise you'll be the first to know," Kurt said, his head snapping back up to look at his dad. "But only if you change the topic right now."

"So how's your brother, Blaine?" Burt asked very intentionally while Kurt laughed. "Has he agreed to be at your graduation or will there be some crazy wild story about how he was too busy to make it, like with your high school graduation?"

"My bet is 50/50," Blaine laughed. "Cooper's quite the loose canon. He knows he's supposed to be there. He knows when it is so we shall just have to wait and see."

"Are your parents coming at least?" Carol asked.

"Oh yeah," Blaine replied smiling. "They'll be there. Actually Kurt and I planned to go visit them tomorrow."

"That's wonderful," Carol added beaming at them.

They did indeed visit Mr. and Mrs. Anderson the next day, but Blaine spent most of the next few days after that hanging out with Sam. Kurt spent the time apart from Blaine visiting his dad.

"What's going on?" Burt asked with a sigh as Kurt tried to pass him the right tool and failed miserably. "That much hasn't changed you know. You usually come in here when you need to talk."

"Or want money," Kurt added laughing.

"Okay fine that has changed," Burt chuckled.

"Blaine's hanging out with Sam today," Kurt shrugged. "And there aren't many people left in Ohio I want to spend time with. I've missed you, so here I am failing to understand the difference between a carburetor and that… whatever that is." Kurt pointed to the confusing pile of car parts he'd misunderstood earlier.

"I've missed you too and I'm flattered you are willing to attempt car repairs so we get to spend some time together," Burt said smiling. "But you really don't need to help."

"Can we do something else?" Kurt asked.

"Sure," Burt replied. "Though when you showed up here I thought it was going to be to talk about kids."

"What did I say about new topic?" Kurt laughed.

"Yeah, yeah," Burt replied, with a wave of his hand.

Kurt knew he wanted kids, but he also wasn't sure if he and Blaine were ready and on top of that they couldn't just have children so easily. He'd done some research about the cost of surrogates once and they really didn't have that kind of money at the moment. It was so much easier for straight couples, or heck even lesbian couples, to have kids.

Kurt put it from his mind for now, and spent all the time he could with his dad, before he and Blaine returned to New York. Kurt did initiate a conversation about children when they got home, but it ended the same way their less serious talks had: someday for sure, just not now. They weren't quite ready.

Life went on. Blaine graduated, Cooper even showed up. And Kurt cheered like crazy in the crowd while his husband accepted his diploma. Rachel continued to star in Jane Austen Sings and continued to get great reviews. A director finally liked their idea to do a LGBTQ version of 'Who's Afraid of Virginia Woolf.'

Then suddenly everything changed. They were the first ones to turn that play into a LGBTQ play and it hit the news right away. Suddenly Kurt and Blaine were a celebrity power couple, role models. It was unreal.

"Oh no!" Kurt said slowly as he stared at his computer screen.

"What?" Blaine asked moving to stand behind Kurt so he could read the screen too.

"Someone interviewed Sue," Kurt whined. "And she called us Klaine and now everyone is doing it!"

"Oh," Blaine replied casually. "From your reaction I thought someone had died."

"Do you really want to be known as Klaine?" Kurt asked. "It sounds like a country in Europe that you'd rather not go to. Or a kraken or something."

"I've been called worse," Blaine shrugged. "Honestly, it isn't so bad. It's weird, but at least it's a word that connects me to you."

"You are a much better person than I am," Kurt chuckled, smiling and kissing his husband before Blaine could disagree with him.

Kurt finally turned his band solely over to Elliot though at this point it was just a formality. Kurt had been far too busy to run it for quite some time now and Elliott had been taking up the slack for a while.

Kurt and Blaine had to turn down gigs now, rather than searching high and low for them. Klaine just couldn't be in two places at once. Oh no, now he was using it. Why did the stupid word have to be so catchy? Now they were headhunted for Broadway shows, both individually and as a couple. They were attending red carpet events and constantly being asked to do interviews. Kurt didn't mind the flashing camera or the celebrity performances. The strangest part for Kurt was the interviews.

"Can you sing something for us?"

Kurt was sitting in a studio with four cameras pointed at him, facing a women in a sharp pants suit holding a microphone. She pointed the mic at him and Kurt almost froze. He liked the stage so much better than video cameras. But with a deep breath he took the mic from her and sang a few bars of 'Candles.'

"Beautiful," she said, kindly. "Though I do believe I've heard you sing that before during a show choir competition… with Blaine."

"It was the first duet we sang together for an audience," Kurt answered.

"Was there another duet without an audience?" she asked clearly reading between the lines.

"Baby, It's Cold Outside," Kurt answered.

"What would you say to people who think you gave up a real career on Broadway playing the Romeo's of the world to be stuck in a niche like LGBTQ?"

"I'd say they're wrong," Kurt replied, easily.

"Can you elaborate on that?" the reporter asked.

"I wanted to know I could play a character like Romeo," Kurt explained. "But once I'd done it, I was kinda over it. It's a lot of work for a guy like me."

"What do you mean?" the woman inquired though Kurt was sure she knew.

"As my dad says," Kurt replied. "I sing like Diana Ross." She laughed and Kurt congratulated himself. Maybe interviews weren't so bad after all.

"What was that like for you growing up?"

"People on the phone usually thought I'm was a woman," Kurt answered, with a slight laugh. "Or in a drive through. Basically any time they can hear me, but not see me."

"Sounds frustrating."

Kurt shrugged. "You get used to it."

"Training your voice must of been a lot of work," she said.

"It was," Kurt replied. "Blaine helped me alot with it."

"I know you already gave me another reason, but some people are saying you gave up playing Romeo for Blaine. Would you say that's true?"

"Yes and no," Kurt replied. "What I said before is true, but marriage is about compromises. He's made them for me and it was my turn. I don't regret it. Blaine supported and coach me for Romeo. I couldn't have done it without him."

"How long have you two been married?" she asked. Kurt was sure she knew the answer to this, but suspected it was more a conversation started than an actual inquiry.

"Almost three years," Kurt replied.

"You must have married young."

"Blaine actually proposed to me in his senior year of high school," Kurt confirmed.

"High school sweethearts, huh?" she said, with an warmth.

"Yep," Kurt smiled. Since Kurt and Blaine were a married gay couple as well as a prominent member of Broadway, his manager had warned him this would happen. The reporters, and likely the fans, just wanted to hear about Klaine rather than about their actual musical theatre careers.

"What else can you tell us about Blaine?" the reporter asked, clearly wanting details about Kurt's love life rather than details about his husband's brilliant career.

"It's quite simple really," Kurt explained, deciding she didn't need any details. "Blaine is the best thing that ever happened to me."

"With all your success on Broadway that statement has quite an impact," the report exclaimed, but Kurt just shrugged. Kurt didn't usually do interviews with Blaine and he found he much preferred having his husband by his side. Blaine was so much better at media than he was and it was nice to share the spotlight together.

"He's the love of my life," Kurt stated simply. "I am just lucky we share a passion for the Broadway stage."

"Lucky indeed," the reporter replied then she turned to the cameras and said something generic about how that was all the time they had. The lights dimmed and the camera's stopped.

Kurt arrived home that night to his wonderful husband who had obviously managed to watch the interview. Kurt definitely was lucky, or rather got lucky. Blaine being so moved by his interview, that he hardly let Kurt say hello before pulling him in for a kiss.

* * *

 **Wow how did this become the longest chapter in the story? The original notes for this chapter were only: Kurt's pov because of alternating pov pattern. Then I decided to make it a filler chapter, then a transition chapter, then I had ideas for interview questions and… yeah...**

 **Also I went to write the next chapter and suddenly I realized it needed to be split into three chapters so… yeah that happened. You now get at total of 16 chapters of this story, rather than the original 14 that I planned. ^_^ Though this will mean no chapter tomorrow as I am now caught up to what I had written ahead.**

 **Also my beta's computer is broken so she stayed after work to use work computers like the wonderful friend she is.**

 **And please please review! I get so few reviews on this story. If it wasn't writing itself in my head, demanding to be written and generally taking over my brain against my will I probably would have stopped updating all together with this kind of feedback. Yeesh! #WritersAreNeedy**


	13. Blaine's POV: Friends

Since their success with 'Virginia Woolf' he and Kurt had been requested to perform as a pair more often than not, and Blaine couldn't be happier about it. When his old friend June Dolloway from NYADA contacted Blaine to include both him and Kurt in one of her showcases, it felt like they'd come full circle.

"Share my life," Kurt began singing slowly, with Blaine at the piano. They were together on a well lit stage, hundreds of eyes on them. "Take me for what I am. 'Cause I'll never change all my colours for you."

"What would I do without your smart mouth," Blaine sang into the mic positioned ideally so he could both sing and play piano at the same time. "Drawing me in, and you kicking me out. You're got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down."

"Take my love," Kurt sang, turning for a moment to face Blaine with affectionate eyes before returning his attention to their audience. "I'll never ask for too much. Just all that you are and everything that you do."

"What's going on in that beautiful mind," Blaine sang. "I'm on your magical mystery ride. And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright."

"I don't really need to look very much further. I don't want to have to go, where you don't follow," Kurt continued. "I won't hold it back again, this passion inside. Can't run from myself. There's nowhere to hide." Blaine glanced at Kurt before they started the chorus together.

"'Cause all of me, loves all of you," Blaine sang. "Love you curves and all your edges. All your perfect imperfections."

"Stay in my arms if you dare," Kurt harmonized with him, singing just seconds behind. "Or must I imagine you there. Don't walk away from me."

"Give your all to me, I'll give my all to you," Blaine voice's rang out. "You're my end and my beginning. Even when I lose I'm winning because..."

"I have nothing, nothing, nothing," Kurt sang with each each beat of the percussion instruments. "If I don't have you, you, you." He ended with a slow gentle tone as 'you' repeated.

"How many times do I have to tell you," Blaine vocalized . "Even when you're crying you're beautiful too. The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood."

"You see through right to the heart of me," Kurt chanted. "You break down my walls with the strength of your love. I never knew love like I've known it with you." After one more chorus, their mash-up of 'All of Me' and 'I Have Nothing' ended. Blaine was short of breath, but high on life as he and Kurt took a bow. The cheers of the crowd made Blaine feel like he was on top of the world.

"Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson everyone," June's voice carried through the suddenly silent room. Then noise erupted, the crowd roaring and before long they were asked to sing another song. They had only prepared one mash up so they choose, a more upbeat song they both knew well.

"Come on, and come on and Raise Your Glass," Blaine and Kurt sang the end of the song together. "Raise your glass for me."

June praised them again as they finally took their leave of the stage and disappeared from the crowds view. Blaine looked at Kurt; he could feel the broad smile across his face and saw a similar joy reflected in husband's eyes.

"That was the sappiest performance we've ever done," Blaine laughed.

"Hey it was your idea," Kurt chuckled.

"Yeah I just didn't think you'd go for it," Blaine replied.

"Oh come this is June," Kurt teased. "We kinda had to." Blaine had to agree with Kurt there. Giving his husband a quick peck on the lips, Blaine took Kurt's hand and they went back up on stage to be congratulated again by the woman who had once advised Blaine to leave Kurt as he would only hold Blaine back.

Even when he'd received the advice Blaine had never considered following it - success on Broadway was worth nothing to Blaine without Kurt by his side - but Blaine loved how very wrong she'd been. Their careers together were far more successful than Kurt's or Blaine's could have possible been separately. They were a power celebrity couple at this point and Blaine couldn't believe the fan attention they were now receiving.

They had also moved out of that small apartment a while ago, as they could afford a place with walls instead of curtains. With money came freedom and the ability to visit old friends more often. Sam was really enjoying running the Glee Club back in Ohio. Mr. Shue was doing an amazing job running the McKinley Art School. Rachel and Jesse were making it big with their Jane Austen Sing's Broadway show. All of the people Blaine cared for were safe and happy. Everything was perfect; so why did it feel like something was missing?

About a week after their performance for June, Blaine could be found in his kitchen. He loved this one so much more than the old one. It was more functional and though both he and Kurt cooked, since they'd gotten the new apartment, Blaine had been taking over most of the cooking.

Just as Blaine was setting the table for dinner, his husband came in through the front door. Kurt's quick footsteps warned Blaine of his husband's presence before a pair of strong arms wrapped around him from behind.

"You will never guess what I bought," Kurt squealed in that way he always did when he was excited, his voice going up a few octaves.

"A hippo brooch," Blaine replied and he could almost hear his husband roll his eyes.

"Tiny socks!" Kurt chirped. Blaine thought for a moment he'd heard wrong, but then as his husband's purchase came into view he knew he hadn't. There in Kurt's outstretched hand was a pair of the tiniest socks Blaine had ever seen.

"Aren't they adorable," Kurt said enthusiastically.

"Yes," Blaine replied slowly. "But why did you buy them?"

"I couldn't resist," Kurt grinned. "Look how cute!"

And then Blaine had an epiphany. There is a moment when you say to yourself, 'oh there you are.' I've been looking for you forever. And this was such a moment for him.

"We should have a baby," Blaine said seriously, suddenly moved to the point of tears.

"Wait- what?" Kurt spluttered.

"We've always talked about having a family, Kurt," Blaine spoke gently, placing a hand on his husband's cheek. "I think we are ready."

"I-" Kurt stuttered seemingly lost for words.

"There's been something missing for a while now," Blaine continued. "In our lives I mean. I love you and I love our life together, but I want more."

"Because I bought socks?" Kurt whispered eyes still wide with shock. Blaine just laughed, as he placed a hand on either side of his husband's face and looked deep into his soulmate's eyes.

"Because one day when we are old and grey on a porch somewhere I want to see my grandkids playing in the yard," Blaine told him . "I want to get to know a child raised by you and me. I want to start a family with you."

"You sure we're ready?" Kurt asked. He looked a little nervous, but Blaine knew him well enough to know he was also excited.

"No," Blaine laughed. "Just ask your dad, but I think it's time to start. There isn't such a thing as ready. We are as ready as we are ever going to be."

"How?" Kurt asked. "I mean we've looked at surrogates and stuff before but-"

"We could afford one now," Blaine answered his husband's question before Kurt finished saying it.

"It still feels too formal to me," Kurt disagreed. "So impersonal. I don't want a stranger carrying our baby." For a moment Blaine let the words sink in: our baby. Even just thinking about it as a real thing happening now rather than something far off into the future was quite exhilarating.

"What if we asked a friend?" Blaine suggested.

"That's quite a favour to ask!" Kurt exclaimed. "I mean-" Then he trailed off, his eyes going, if possible, wider as he whispered a name.

"Perfect," Blaine agreed and kissed him. Kurt's arms pulled him close and they quickly forget about dinner as they indulged in an act that could in no way result in children.

The next day they wasted no time in contacting her. Rather than ask such a thing over the phone they met Rachel at their favourite cafe.

"Hey guys," Rachel called, waving to them as they entered. Blaine waved back and he and Kurt sat down in the chairs opposite her. The three of them got together regularly to catch on each others lives. Rachel clearly thought that this meeting was one of their catch ups, as she began talking about her Broadway show that Jesse was directing.

"I mean, sure, it's not Barbra Streisand," Rachel continued. "But honestly it's the next best thing. Jane Austen is amazing in her own way. Oh and there were rumors that I am going to be nominated for a Tony Award because of this part! Of course, it's only a rumor but still." Rachel seemed to suddenly realized she was having a one sided conversation. "So what's up with you guys?"

"Thanks for asking," Kurt said. "We actually wanted to talk to you about what's going on with us."

"Oh?" Rachel inquired.

"Kurt and I have decided we want to start a family," Blaine told her. Rachel's reaction was instant and genuine. She stood up and pulled them both into a tight hug.

"That's amazing!" she exclaimed. "You guys are gonna makes the best dads ever."

"I'm glad you think so," Kurt said when she let them go. "Because we have a favour to ask you."

"You can totally say no though," Blaine added, quickly. "It is a rather big favour." She looked at them both clearly waiting for someone to explain.

"Would you be our surrogate?" Kurt asked after a moment of silence.

"We don't want to be a burden," Blaine said quickly when Rachel didn't reply. He was suddenly worried they were asking too much.

"Yeah," Kurt agreed. "I know it would mean you couldn't be in the play for a while and-"

"Oh shhh," Rachel dismissed their concerns, smiling at them. "I'd love to."

"Really?" Kurt said, standing a little straighter, his whole body hopeful. Blaine felt the exact same way.

"Of course," Rachel laughed before her voice became thick with emotion and she added. "I don't think I'd be where I am today without the two of you. You've given so much of your lives to me, helped me get through the hard times and celebrated with me during the good times. I can at least give you nine months of mine." She was beaming at them, her eyes slightly glossy. "You guys are my best friends, both of you."

And then Blaine burst into tears and hugged her again. He expected his husband to simply be amused by their silly emotional outburst, but to his surprise Kurt's arms came around both him and Rachel.

"Does anyone else feel the need to burst into song right now!" Kurt cried, holding them both so tightly Blaine wasn't sure breathing, let along singing, was an option.

But Kurt must have been serious because he let them go and a moment later, began humming a few bars of 'You're my Best Friend.' Rachel joined in, harmonizing with him.

"Oh you make me live," Kurt sang. Blaine moved quickly over to the piano, that was the reason why they loved this cafe so much. Sitting down he starting playing as he sang along with his husband and his soon-to-be baby mamma.

"Whatever this world can give to me," Kurt continued singing. "It's you, you're all I see.

"Oh you make me live, now honey," Rachel joined in. "Oh you make me live."

"Oh you're the best friend that I ever had," Blaine sang out. "I've been with you such a long time. You're my sunshine and I want you to know my feelings are true. I really love you. Oh you're my best friend."

"Oh I've been wandering round, but I still come back to you," Kurt added, his eyes locked with Rachel. "In rain or shine you've stood by me girl. I'm happy at home. You're my best friend."

"Oh you make me live, whatever this world is cruel to me I've got you to help me forgive," Rachel vocalized.

"Oh you make me live now honey," Kurt and Rachel sang together while Blaine tapped his foot to the beat and his fingers flew over the piano keys. "Oh you make me live."

"You're the first one, when things turn out bad," Rachel burst out. "You know I'll never be lonely. You're my only one. And I love the things, I really love the things that you do. Oh you're my best friend."

"Oh you make me live, you're my best friend," the three of them sang the last few lyrics together before Blaine finished off with the piano.

Many clapping hands suddenly assaulted their ears and the three of them turned to realize that the whole cafe had been listening and were now standing cheering.

"Rachel Berry," Rachel called out waving to the crowd. "Staring in Jane Austen's Sings on Broadway. Don't miss it." Blaine couldn't help but laugh, his eyes meeting Kurt's across the room. This was really happening.

* * *

 **Yes this chapter had ALL the singing… but I just couldn't resists, hehe. Do you guys like the musical numbers? I am only using songs that they sang in the show that way it's easier to hear the characters singing when you read it. I know I hear them singing the songs from the show when I read it back so...**

 **I've done 'Come What May' before this chapter but I think that's it. There are two more planned musical numbers planned though not in the same chapter like this one. But are they boring to read or do you enjoy them?**

 **Also did anyone notice this line from the last chapter: "It sounds like a country in Europe that you'd rather not go to. Or a kraken or something." -** **I didn't write that. Chris Colfer said it in an interview called Klaine Explained. I just loved it and could totally picture Kurt saying it so I included the quote in my story.**

 **I also stole people on the phone mistaking Kurt for a woman from an interview with Chris and since they have the same voice and Kurt even mentions it in the show once I thought it fit great.  
** **In the show Kurt once says he answer the phone like this: "No she's dead this is her son."**

 **Also the idea for Kurt's bringing home baby socks is from an interview with Chris Colfer where he said he bought baby socks at the gap for no reason. lol**


	14. Kurt's POV: Motion

"We did promise him," Blaine reminded Kurt.

"But we've only just decided," Kurt replied. "It's not like there's something to show him or something's actually happened." Kurt and his husband were standing in their living room, Kurt holding his cell phone very tightly as he stared into his husband's eyes.

"Things are in motion," Blaine pointed out patiently. "I know he'd want you to call."

"I just don't want to get his hopes up," Kurt said. Blaine's hand gently covered Kurt's tight grip on the phone. The small touching action relieved some of the tension from the stiff muscles of Kurt's back.

"You are allowed to get your hopes up Kurt," Blaine smiled at him. "This will happen." Blaine always knew exactly what Kurt needed to hear. His husband had somehow known or seen it in Kurt's eyes that he'd really been talking about himself.

With a deep breath Kurt loosened his grip on his phone and dialed, putting it on speakerphone so Blaine could hear too. The three rings until it picked up seemed to take an eternity.

"Hello?"

"Hey dad," Kurt said nervously.

"What's going on?" Burt asked, slightly worried. "You're voice is all shaky."

"Blaine and I have decided- I mean we promised to tell you- let you know-" They hadn't decided to start having unprotected sex or anything. Kurt didn't know how to say it. 'Hey, dad we are clinically creating a human in the least sexy way possible,' sounded ridiculous.

"What Kurt is failing to say," Blaine chimed in, and Kurt loved him all the more for it. "Is that we have plans in the works to make a grandfather out of you." A loud whooping cheer echoed through the room from the phone's speakers. Burt was clearly ecstatic about the idea. They spent the next hour filling him in on details. They seemed to talk endlessly, explaining how surrogacy worked and much it all cost.

"Shit!" Burt cried as he heard the numbers. "If everyone had to put this many resources into having kids there would be far less children in the world."

"I know it's kinda complicated," Kurt laughed to which his dad agreed wholeheartedly and tried to tell Kurt stories of his conception to which Kurt put a stop to, at once.

"Sorry Burt," Blaine laughed taking the phone from his husband. "But Kurt has put his fingers in his ears." Burt's roaring laughter could be heard even through Kurt's plugged ears.

When his father finally agree to not bring up Kurt's conception ever again, they returned to their conversation. Though Kurt suspected Blaine had gotten the whole story. Kurt decided never to speak of it again.

"What about your parents?" Kurt asked Blaine when they were finally able to get off the phone with Burt.

"I'll tell them, just not now," Blaine replied. "When things are farther along, maybe. I'm on better terms with them now than ever before, but still it's best not to rush anything."

"Oh but we just had to tell my dad right away?" Kurt chuckled.

"Of course!" Blaine exclaimed.

As the process of clinically knocking up their best friend moved along, Kurt started going a little baby happy. He found himself picking out baby things while shopping, from toys and clothes to playpens and dad mugs. Kurt also started to look for places he and Blaine could perform for kids. There was a celebrity sing-a-long Tuesday at a few elementary schools in New York and Kurt booked them in to sing at one every other Tuesday.

"You know I love singing with you," Blaine told him one morning, wrapping his arms around his husband from behind. "And I think us singing for the kids is a great idea."

"I sense a but coming," Kurt replied.

"I don't think we need all this," Blaine laughed, gesturing with his arms to indicate the entire living room. Kurt had to admit it was a bit much. Baby clothes were stacked up on the couch, there was a stroller set up in the corner by the door and toys strewn everywhere as if an actual child had played with them and left them lying around.

"We will soon," Kurt replied, defending his shopping problem.

"If we intend to start a daycare maybe," Blaine chuckled.

"Oh alright," Kurt sighed. "I went overboard."

"It's okay," Blaine smiled, turning Kurt in his arms to kiss him. "One of the many reasons why I love you, so much."

"Have you heard from Rachel?" Kurt asked hopefully and Blaine shook his head. They were waiting for her latest pregnancy test results. It was their second time trying, and Kurt was worried that if this time didn't stick, it would never happen.

"I should just return everything!" Kurt exclaimed, passionately throwing his arms in the air. What the hell had he been thinking anyway!?

"Don't do that," Blaine sighed, pulling Kurt closer to him. Kurt relaxed into his husband's arms as he tried to relax down, Blaine gently stroking his hair.

"How are you so calm?" Kurt whined, burying his face into Blaine's shoulder. Kurt felt the vibrations of his husband's laughter.

"If this doesn't work we will find another way," Blaine said confidently.

"This is the only way," Kurt grumbled, unwilling to be comforted.

"As long as I have you," Blaine corrected him in a whisper. "Anything is possible."

"I love you," Kurt sighed as Blaine kissed his forehead.

"There is always adoption," Blaine added, "We could give a home to a child who really needs it."

"I suppose," Kurt agreed though he didn't have faith like Blaine. Kurt wanted this time to work; he wanted this way to work. But Kurt let Blaine comfort and distract him after that. He managed to stop his nervous baby shopping habit for the time being and they waited. Everyday that went by without hearing from Rachel seemed like an eternity. Days turned to weeks and Kurt started calling Rachel every day, much to his best friend's annoyance.

"Trust me if a plus sign appears on the stick you will be the first to know!" Rachel snapped at him. "I go on in ten minutes. And I am turning off my phone."

"Sorry," Kurt sighed, feeling horribly like a nuisance. "I'll butt out."

Rachel took a deep breath then let it out very slowly. "You know I love you, Kurt. Just relax okay. Patience is a virtue and all that." Kurt nodded, then remembering he was on the phone said 'yeah' before wishing her a great show and saying goodbye.

They got the call on a rather ordinary day, less than a week later. Kurt was going over lines for a show they were working on, while Blaine made dinner. For being such an ordinary day, both of them would remember it as the most extraordinary of all, because the phone rang. Kurt picked it up and was greeted by the words he most wanted to hear from his best friend: we're pregnant. It was finally real. Blaine was even willing to call and tell his parents.

With Rachel on speaker phone Kurt and Blaine jumped up and down, laughing and holding each other. It was a blur of happiness and wonder as they talked about doctor's appointments and when her maternity leave from the play would start. Luckily for them this was Rachel they were dealing with, and she and Jesse were planning to start a family of their own eventually, so Rachel had read every book on pregnancy she'd been able to get her hands on. Kurt didn't have to worry about her not eating enough of something or doing anything that could prevent a healthy pregnancy. Kurt was so glad it was Rachel doing this for them. Having someone he trusted made all the difference.

Time seemed to both slow down and speed up as the months passed. Kurt's need to shop came back with a vengeance when they learned it was a girl. Kurt would have been happy with a boy or girl, but he had to admit he'd wanted a girl more. All Kurt's friends were girls for a reason. Blaine had always been better at making guy friends than him and Kurt just knew if he had to teach his son to play football it would have been a disaster. Kurt couldn't help thinking that Finn would have loved to play ball outside with his nephew, but his brother was gone and it would have fallen upon Uncle Sam or Grandpa Burt instead.

Yes, Kurt was glad he was having a daughter.

The rumors turned out to be true and Rachel was nominated for a Tony for her part in Jane Austen Sings. When they did the math, they discovered the award event she'd be attending was close to nine months into her pregnancy. She didn't seemed worried though and even expressed concern that she wouldn't get the award at all.

"Of course you're going to win," Kurt had told her firmly. "You're amazing." She'd thanked him and then started crying uncontrollably and blamed her hormones though Kurt had a feeling the nomination had a great deal to do with it as well, even if the hormones didn't help.

Brittany and Santana made good on their promise to spend their 5th wedding anniversary together. The two of them showing up on Kurt and Blaine's doorstep that weekend, though Kurt had a feeling it had been Brittany's idea.

"Can't we just celebrate at home?" Blaine whined when Santana showed them four cruise tickets.

"No," Santana answered sharply. "Brittany wants a joint anniversary so she gets one."

"We are kinda busy at the moment," Kurt reminded the girls, indicating the toys, clothes and other baby things to be found on almost every surface of the apartment.

"That's exactly why you are going," Brittany said. "It'll be your last trip without a baby in tow."

"But we are excited about the baby in tow," Blaine argued, with a slight whine to his voice again. Kurt had to chuckled at his husband's tone.

"They have a point," Kurt told Blaine. "Oh come on, why not?" Blaine started listing reasons, like what if Rachel needed something. "She has Jesse, besides she isn't even at eight months yet."

"Listen to him," Brittany said in her mysterious voice. "He is wise." Blaine started laughing as well and before long the four of them found themselves living the high life on a cruise ship. Much to their traveling companions dismay, Kurt and Blaine spent much of the trip picking baby names. Brittany helped, but Santana just covered her face with a pillow, which always made Kurt smile.

They arrived home and easily fell back into their lives, painting the nursery a light shade of pink. They performed 'DayDream Believer' at an elementary school the afternoon before they were to attend the Tony's with Rachel.

Kurt was so proud of Rachel as he watched her accept her Tony, but he was also thrilled that his daughter was up there with her. At the Tony Awards, before she took her first breath in this world, that was his daughter all right!

* * *

 **Okay yes in this story I have kinda glossed over Blaine's parents but I didn't want to invent characters and they aren't even remotely seen in the show except Blaine's mom at the wedding for like two seconds. It wasn't really important to the Klaine romance happy feels so I decided to just hint at Blaine's parents rather than name, write and flush out whole new characters.** **Forgive me? I have one scene I could add to the next chapter with Blaine's parents but... I could also not. As I said, they are barely in the show anyway!**

 **Also yay! Only two chapters left! Almost done! *Happy dance* Why is it that I love finishing fanfics? I just get this great sense of accomplishment when I can mark them as complete. Its like sending a kid off to college or something... not that I would know as I don't have kids but... yeah...**


	15. Blaine's POV: Family

In his arms, Blaine held a precious bundle wrapped in a pink blanket. Her small mouth was open while she slept, her eyes closed and she was perfect in every way. Rachel lay sleeping in her hospital bed and Kurt was standing behind Blaine, looking over his shoulder at their daughter. Blaine didn't know how to express the overwhelming and yet permanent change within his heart.

"Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around," Blaine sang softly finding the answer to expressing his emotions in song like always. Kurt started humming with him as he continued, "Nothing gonna harm you, not while I'm around."

"Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays," Kurt joined in, Blaine hummed along this time. "I'll send them howling. I don't care, I've got ways."

"No one's going to hurt you," Blaine harmonized with his husband. "No one's gonna dare. Others can deserve you, not to worry, whistle I'll be there."

"Demons will charm you with a smile for a while, but in time nothing can harm you, not while I'm around," Kurt sang.

"Being close and being clever, ain't like being true," Blaine's soft voice filled the room. "I don't need to, I would never, hide a thing from you."

"Demon will charm you with a smile, for a while," Kurt began before he was interrupted.

"But in time, nothing can harm you, not while I'm around," Rachel's beautiful voice was slightly hoarse from exhaustion and Kurt left Blaine's side quickly to attend to his friend.

"You should be resting," Kurt told her, his arms moving over Rachel's blanket's slightly franticly trying to get her to lay down again.

"She's hungry," Rachel explained, reaching out her arms for the baby. Blaine smiled and placed his daughter into Rachel's arms. All of them had done a great deal of research on this topic and had decided beast milk was best, despite everything. They'd talked for hours while Rachel had been pregnant about how this was all going to work. They didn't want their daughter to go through what Rachel had when she'd met her mother as an adult. No, their daughter was going to know Rachel her whole life, but as auntie. They would tell her at some point when she was old enough to understand, but her mother wouldn't be some stranger she would have meet awkwardly one day.

"Do you want some privacy?" Kurt asked as Rachel started undoing the buttons of her hospital gown. Rachel just laughed, ignoring them as she put the baby to her breast. There was nothing sexy about it. In fact, there was something wonderfully wholesome and family friendly about watching their daughter have her first meal.

"I think this is the first time I've seen one of those," Kurt laughed, but everyone in that room know it wasn't the breast Kurt was looking at, it was the baby attached the it. Blaine thought idly that this was also the longest he'd ever seen a woman half naked before. It didn't matter though. Every thought, action and emotion in that room was solely directed at Fiona.

"And you still like the name?" Kurt asked Rachel as she handed his, now well fed, daughter back to him.

"You chose the feminine form of Finn," Rachel replied. "Of course, I love the name. It's beautiful and it suits her." Rachel went back to sleep after that while Blaine and Kurt just gazed at Fiona, in awe of her. Blaine didn't know how such a small thing could suddenly be the center of the universe, but he knew she was.

Rachel breastfed Fiona until they left the hospital then pumped for a week before they got her on formula. Rachel needed to get her body back, as she'd put it, and pumping was exhausting for her. Most of their research said the most important benefits from breast milk were within the first few weeks though some studies said there were more health benefits the longer you did it. Then still more studies disagreed with both of those so in the end they decided this compromise seemed to work for them. In general their research seemed to agree Fiona would have all the antibodies by now that she needed, from her mother's milk.

Blaine and Kurt were both home with her in those early months. It took two people just to be awake around the clock to feed her. And despite the sleep deprivation and lack of leaving the apartment for ages, it was the most amazing experience of Blaine's life. Every little thing she did made his day. Her first smile, lit up their world. The day she rolled over felt like the biggest event of the year. They sang to her every night and soon had a photo album of every tiny thing she did.

Grandpa Burt came to stay with them a few weeks after Fiona was born, saying he'd hired a trustworthy loyal long-time employee to run his shop so he could visit his granddaughter. Blaine could tell from the look on Kurt's face that his father would have left the shop in the hands of an chimpanze if it meant a week with his granddaughter.

The day soft dark curls appeared on Fiona's head, Burt was still staying with them. Blaine and Kurt had agreed not to ever learn which of them was her biological father, as they'd decided it didn't matter, but those curls were unmistakable. They made Blaine anxious… or maybe he was feeling guilty? He knew he shouldn't feel guilty. It had just been luck. They'd been as fair as nature would allow and that's all they could do, but still he found himself weighed down by the idea of Kurt being upset.

"She looks just like you, Blaine," Burt said casually one day as he held his granddaughter. Blaine almost jumped in surprise, before he remembered Kurt was out.

"I know that look," Burt sighed. "What's wrong?" Blaine just blinked at his father-in-law. He knew Burt could read his son like a book, but him too?

"Do you think Kurt's noticed that she looks like me?" Blaine asked.

"I think the cutlery has," Burt laughed. "I do wonder what those curls will look like as long hair. Do you think Fiona would be willing to grow hers out for her grandpa?" Blaine made a nervous sound somewhere between a laugh and a grimace.

"Ah," Burt sighed knowingly. He didn't speak for a moment then launched into a story as if he knew it by heart. "When Kurt was very young, when he was born even, I dreamed of a son who would play catch and work in the shop with me. Who could sit and enjoy a football game with me. I figured any son of mine would love getting his hands dirty. But the more Kurt grew the more he was like his mother. He has her compassion, her strong moral center, her voice. I didn't know how to connect with him and it got worse when his mother died." Blaine had no idea why he was being told this story, though he was listening with great attention all the same. "If you look at us side by side you'd never guess Kurt was my son just by our appearance and yet I'm his father. I helped him grow into the man he is today. It was my job to teach him what he didn't know and show him what he already knew. To accept him as he is and put my own expectations aside in favour of his happiness. That's what being a parent means."

Blaine sensed an end to the story as Burt turned his eyes away from Fiona to look at Blaine.

"There is more than one way to shape a child," Burt stated with perfect certainty. "Kurt knows this so relax." He paused, clearly reading Blaine's less than relaxed expression before turning back to the baby in his arms. "But if you're worried. Talk to your husband."

"And you aren't disappointed?" Blaine asked.

Burt laughed. "Look at this beautiful baby girl. Who could be disapointed with her?" Blaine didn't know what to say to that. It was moments like this that made Blaine truly value his father-in-law's friendship.

"Thanks," Blaine whispered, smiling as he walked to the kitchen to make up a bottle for his daughter.

Kurt returned home a few hours later and ran straight to Fiona, as if he couldn't bare another minute away from her. Kurt lifted his daughter out of his father's arms with a huge smile on his face. The image made Blaine realize what Burt had meant. Best to talk to Kurt anyway. If experience had taught Blaine anything, it was that it's always best to communicate your worries no matter how small they seem.

Burt was asleep in the guest room. It was late. Fiona was in her crib, having just fallen asleep. Blaine and Kurt were lying in bed, gazing at their sleeping daughter despite the fact they couldn't see her with the lights out.

"I know we decided never to find out," Blaine whispered to his husband in the dark. "But-"

"It's okay, Blaine," Kurt whispered, knowing him so well that Blaine didn't even need to finish his sentence. "I don't care that we know she's yours."

"She's ours," Blaine corrected, though he could feel the slight tightness in his chest vanish with his husbands soft spoken words.

"Yes, she is," Kurt whispered, leaning over to kiss Blaine's cheek. "And I love those curls." Kurt reached his hand up to stroke Blaine's hair. It had been a long time since Blaine had gelled his hair, long before they'd decided to have kids. He'd probably started slacking off in the hair gel department when he'd realized Kurt loved the curls so much. It made him more comfortable with his silly hair and more comfortable in his own skin.

"She might wear them better than you though," Kurt teased him. "After all, she is cuter."

"I will let that pass," Blaine replied quickly so as not to wake their daughter. "On the grounds that she is tiny." A smile on his face and love in his eyes, Kurt leaned in and kissed Blaine. They then went right to sleep as neither of them had the energy for anything else and Fiona would be awake in a few hours for food.

Blaine was awoken right on cue by this daughter a few hours later. Gently touching his husband's shoulder and whispering to him to go back to sleep, Blaine got out of bed and scooped his daughter into his arms. Turning to check that Kurt wasn't trying to follow, Blaine left the bedroom closing the door gently behind him.

He'd gotten rather good at preparing formula one handed with his daughter cradled in his other arm in the last few months. Once it was ready he sat down in his favourite rocking chair and gave her the bottle. He sang 'Not While I'm Around' softly to her while she ate. Laying a burping cloth over one shoulder, Blaine placed his daughter on his chest, gently rubbing her back.

"There are so many people who love you, my little one," Blaine cooed as he rocked her back to sleep. Despite his gently coaxing Fiona seemed to be against sleep at the moment.

"What would you like me to sing to you tonight?" Blaine asked in a whisper. "Or should I tell you a story?" She smiled at him, lifting her arms in the air. Blaine let her hold his pinky finger, as he beamed back at her.

"Let's see… a funny story… Oh, I kissed your mommy once," Blaine smiled. "It was very weird. Daddy's kisses are much better." She giggled, just the littlest bit and Blaine's heart, though already hers, melted a little more. A song and a story later she was asleep in his arms again. Walking slowly back to bed, Blaine gently placed his daughter in her crib, and returned to the sleeping arms of his husband.

Burt stayed with them for as long as he could, before returning to his business and wife back home. He visited again not four months later, this time with Carol. Kurt and Blaine enjoyed the break as they let Burt and Carol take over a bit of the childcare. It was so nice to get a solid eight hours sleep again. Blaine was glad when their guests left a week later. It had been wonderful for them to visit, but it was nice to have things back to normal as well. When it was just him, Kurt and Fiona everything was perfect, as far as Blaine was concerned.

The day Fiona took her first steps it was a simple thing. She'd been standing holding onto the coffee table then suddenly she was headed to Papa and nothing and no one was going to stand in her way. Kurt quickly got out his phone to film it, but Blaine just leaned down and gestured with his arms to encourage her into his arms. They were calling Blaine Papa and Kurt Daddy in the hopes she'd choose one of those as her first word. And sure enough…

"Dada," Fiona said just a few weeks after those first steps. She'd been looking at Kurt, when she'd spoke and her dada had instantly pulled her into his arms, holding her close. Fiona wrapped her arms around Kurt's neck then pointed to her toys across the room, as if demanding to be carried there. Kurt was too elated to deny her anything and obligated.

"You spoil her," Blaine laughed as he wrapped his arms around his husband from behind, both of them looking down at their daughter playing with her toys.

"She's just so cute," Kurt defended himself. "I can't help it. I'll teach her independence when she's older." Blaine laughed, and kissed his husband's neck. Kurt's hand came up to hold Blaine's arm, but neither of them were willing to look away from Fiona to kiss properly. Just a few days later she said papa for the first time.

Fiona was almost two and talking in full sentences, when Rachel and Jesse announced they were expecting. Blaine knew Jesse, as well as Rachel, wanted to have kids of their own, now that the surrogacy was over, and he couldn't be happier for them. Fiona would get a cousin or sibling depending how you look at it. Either way the family was growing, and that was never a bad thing.

When Rachel and Jesse's son was born they named him Christopher as that had been Finn's middle name.

"Finn and Fiona are just too similar," Rachel explained. "I would have mixed them up." Blaine laughed lightly, he couldn't argue with her there.

Christopher and Fiona had many play dates together. Either Fiona went to Jesse and Rachel's place for the afternoon or Chris went to Kurt and Blaine's. Whoever wasn't hosting got a break from all the crazy. It was turning out to be a wonderful system which allowed both kids to get to know each other. All the books said it was important for kids to get social time with other kids close to their age.

Fiona's first day of kindergarten felt like the end of the world to Blaine. She wouldn't let go of his or Kurt's hand which was helping his nerves, but still Blaine felt overwhelmed as they approached the school. They stayed with her while she entered the classroom, met the other students and the teacher. Then eventually she let go of her volition and it was like she was farther away. But seeing her happily playing with new toys and talking to new kids was both heartwarming and heartbreaking.

"Oh, I can see it now," Kurt sighed dramatically. "Her graduation, her wedding. Her life is flashing before my eyes." Blaine took Kurt's hand and squeezed it gently.

"That's a good thing, Kurt," Blaine reminded his husband, trying to get his brain to make sense of his emotions. "Our job is to prepare her for the world, to teach her everything she needs to know and support her in everything she does. That way she can be her own person and live her own dreams."

"But she's growing up too fast," Kurt cried.

"I know," Blaine sighed, leaning to the side and resting his head on his husband's shoulder.

That night Fiona returned from school to tell her daddy and papa how amazing school was. They listened to every word and tried to be as happy as she was, though both men were having flashbacks to the small infant they'd held all those years ago.

When Christopher joined Fiona at school, Blaine was glad to see them stick together. It always helped to have friends in school, or in this case family, someone to stand by you no matter what.

It had been Rachel's idea, as she'd done something similar with her dads, but once they'd started everyone loved the weekly sing-a-longs. Blaine played the piano and hummed along while Kurt, Rachel and Fiona sang for a while. Blaine would sing as well and sometimes Fiona sat with him at the piano learning some of the keys. Neither of her father's were surprised when Fiona required singing lessons.

Time seemed to fly by as Blaine watched his daughter grow. His wavy curls looked truly beautiful grown to shoulder length. In fact, Blaine had to agree with Kurt, she wore them better than he did. Fiona liked to wear her hair in a ponytail most of the time no matter how her father tried to get her to wear them down.

"Dada, it gets in the way," she'd say.

But things changed when she entered high school. Just two days into her first year, Fiona asked for a hair straightener.

"Oh no, sweetheart," Kurt told her. "You're curls are beautiful. Don't burn them flat."

"Papa gels his flat," Fiona defended herself. "Why can't I straighten mine?"

"He only does that for some performances," Kurt told her. "Besides your hair is so long it doesn't puff quiet as much as his."

"Please daddy!" Fiona begged, looking up at Kurt with those big eyes she knew neither of them could say no to.

"Oh just give her one," Blaine caved. Kurt gave him a look, but Blaine decided to ignore his hushand's announce for the moment.

"Eeek! Thank you Papa!" Fiona squealed, as she hugged him then ran off, probably to text her friends about her new hair straightener.

"I don't want her to think she isn't perfect the way she is," Kurt argued with Blaine once Fiona was out of earshot.

"Yeah, but that wasn't why I gelled my hair," Blaine disagreed. "We will see if she keeps it up. It's a lot of work to do everyday." Kurt didn't argue and soon Blaine was out shopping for hair straighteners with his daughter.

As Blaine had suspected Fiona only straightened her hair for the first few months of high school before giving up.

"It's such a pain," Fiona had explained the presences of her curls to them one morning. "I'll save it for special occasions."

"Or how about you never straighten it again," Kurt suggested. Fiona rolled her eyes at her father and it was then Blaine realized he was living with a teenage girl. It hadn't really hit him before that. She was still just his little girl, his Fiona. When had this happened?

"We are in trouble now," Blaine whispered to Kurt.

"Thank god for Rachel," Kurt whispered back and Blaine knew exactly what he meant just a week later when they were faced with a suddenly menstruating woman who really needed to talk to her aunt.

Fiona's first crush on a cute boy, her fathers were much more able to understand. They told her the story of how they'd met and though she'd hear it plenty of times before it seemed to mean something different to her this time.

The day she came home in tears because she'd made a fool of herself for a boy, Blaine knew exactly how she felt. He and Kurt took their daughter out for ice cream and told them the humiliating tales of their own failed romances.

"I literally serenaded him in a Gap," Blaine told her. "It was the most embarrassing thing I ever did."

"But that was before you met dad right?" Fiona asked, turning to Kurt as she did so.

"Because he noticed dad," Kurt corrected, grinning.

Together Blaine and Kurt were able to bring a smile back to their daughter's face. They ate ice cream and talked. Reminding their daughter that no matter how bad things got or how horrible things seemed, they would always be there for her because the most important thing to them was that she was safe and happy.

* * *

 **Oh and for those who are sad this story is ending in one more chapter, I have started writing a Klaine AU. XD**

 **And I know I didn't mention anything about Klaine's careers in this chapter and that's because this chapter is about their daughter. You can just assume their careers are going well. :) No need to give details. Oh and the next chapter has the biggest time gap yet.**


	16. Kurt's POV: Home

Songbirds could be heard through the open window, and he wanted to sing along, though his voice wasn't what it used to be. But Kurt Hummel wasn't about to let old age rob him of his fun. He started to hum a tune, trying to remember the lyrics but he wished he had a piano playing in the background. It would have help him land the notes better.

"You know my highschool sweetheart plays the piano," he told the woman beside him. Her name was Bertha and she was another resident of the nursing home. "He'd be able to get this right."

"That so," Bertha replied though Kurt can tell she wasn't listening. Her reading glasses were at the end of her nose and she clearly trying to read. She, like Kurt, was sitting in a wheelchair facing the fireplace though it wasn't lit.

"Yep," Kurt said defiantly. "And he sings too."

"My husband ran off with his secretary," Bertha said. She sounded bored. "At least one of them did. Maybe my third one… or was he the dentist." She was gazing off into space now as if trying to remember.

"Only one husband for me," Kurt replied in a bragging voice.

"Lucky you," Bertha grumbled. Kurt can tell she was sick of hearing him talk about this, but he was too bored and lonely to care.

"He loves bow ties," Kurt continues. "And though he seems like he's always been super romantic, he was clueless when we met."

"You said he was your high school sweetheart," Bertha said, slightly annoyed. "Everyone's clueless in high school."

"Did I tell you that he fell for me while I was singing Blackbird," Kurt asked.

"Probably," Bertha complained. Kurt wondered how much longer he could keep going on like this before she got annoyed enough to put the effort into wheeling her chair away from him.

"Then when I got crowned prom queen as a joke," Kurt continued. "He danced with me when no one else would."

"I hate to break this to you, Kurt," Bertha said though she sounded anything but unhappy to be breaking the news. "But you are better prom queen material than I am."

"Nonsense!" Kurt replied choosing to take this as her slighting herself rather than the slight on him that she had obviously intended. "Whoever told you that you aren't pretty enough to be prom queen is very wrong, and just plain mean." Bertha muttered something under her breath that sounded to Kurt like swear words. He laughed. Annoying her was quickly becoming the highlight of his day.

"Then there was the time that he kissed our friend Rachel, at a party," Kurt kept up the one sided conversation. "Sure he'd been drunk and it had happen before we got together, but I was still unimpressed."

"And the first time he told me he loved me," Kurt continued enjoying the look of irritation on her face. "Well I'd know I loved him for ages, but he said it first. I was so surprised I finished my sip of coffee to compose myself before saying it back." Bertha muttered something about wishing for hearing aids so she could remove them. "But I think our first kiss was my favourite. As I said he'd been dazed by my performance of 'Blackbird' then he came to tell me that I moved him and it was just the most romantic thing ever. He's a great kisser by the way. Trust me on that one. And I do count that as my first kiss though it technically wasn't."

"If it wasn't, then it wasn't," Bertha snapped. "You can't just decide which kiss was your first." Kurt grinned. Okay so he shouldn't be happy he was ruining Bertha's calm morning, but there was so little to do here all alone.

"See first I kissed a friend of mine trying to prove to my dad I could be butch," Kurt continued.

"You are about as butch as a butterfly," Bertha laughed.

"Hey!" Kurt pretended to be offended. "I've played butch characters on Broadway you know."

"Yeah you and whose voice," Bertha mocked him.

"My voice," Kurt replied in his trained deeper voice. Bertha did a double take, but didn't say anything. Kurt grinned inwardly.

"Anyway," Kurt continued in his normal higher voice. "The other not-first kiss was even worse, cause it was with this guy who'd been picking on me. Turned out he was deeper in the closet than Narina and had a crush on me. His way of showing it was to push me into lockers. Hence why I don't count either of those."

"First kisses don't really matter you know," Bertha said, more annoyed than anything. "I don't even remember mine."

"Don't matter to you," Kurt replied. "But you had how many husbands?"

"Four," Bertha told him .

"And where are they now?" Kurt asked. "Number 3 ran off with the secretary, but what happened to the others?"

Bertha held up her hands, counting on her fingers as she spoke, "Married too young, don't marry the rebound, secretary and dementia." The last word struck a chord with Kurt.

"I'm sorry," Kurt whispered . "I didn't know."

"He's here somewhere," Bertha replied. "But he doesn't remember me at all. I see him on Saturdays for bingo."

"At least you still see him sometimes," Kurt tried to assure her, but she wasn't interested in being soothed.

"What about you, huh?" Bertha snapped. "If your high school sweetheart and you are so solid, where the hell is he?"

"Not here," Kurt replied, bluntly. Oh, how he wished he wasn't here.

"My point exactly," Bertha said smugly as she finally unlocked her chair and turned it away from Kurt.

And suddenly bothering Bertha lost his appeal. Kurt turned and stared at the wall, his mind full of all the things he was missing. Kurt usually didn't care much about the tacky decorations in this room, but today he decided he truly hated the wallpaper. Whoever thought a floral pattern like that could work with plain beige carpet needed to be shot. The whole room wasn't a right off though. The bricks framing the fireplace varied in colour, a mix of greys, oranges and pinks in a pleasing natural pattern. The clock on the wall ticked by too slowly for Kurt's liking. Nevertheless he stared at it. He didn't feel like singing with the birds anymore. He was just going to watch the clock. Yes, this was all he was good for at the moment.

Tick. Tick. Tick.

What was time anyway? Why did it matter so damn much? How had time passed by so fast? Kurt could feel the arthritis in his hands as he flexed his fingers. Time. Timing. It all came down to timing, and his lack of it. If it didn't hurt so much to stand, Kurt would have stamped his foot in frustration. Why hadn't this day ended yet?

Tick. Tick. Tick.

He continued to watch the clock. Waiting. The light from the window slowly moved through the room as time mercifully passed. Kurt turned to the doorway whenever he heard footsteps approaching, but every time he was disappointed and returned to staring at the clock.

When he finally arrived, Kurt had given up turning at the sound of footfalls. His eyes were closed, his breathing even and he might have been half asleep, when he felt gentle hands over his eyes.

"Hello, love," he whispered and Kurt's world was whole again. He turned to see the beautiful wrinkled face of his handsome husband.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, like a prayer.

"Miss me?" Blaine asked, grinning. Kurt just smiled. Blaine knew the answer to his question as it was always yes.

Blaine moved around Kurt's wheelchair to pull up a chair from the table in the corner. Kurt reached out to take Blaine's hands in his before speaking.

"Tell me everything!" Kurt demanded.

"Katie was bright red the whole time," Blaine laughed. "Barely distinguishable from her gown. Fiona was all tears and smiles, going on and on about how her baby has grown up too fast."

"Ha!" Kurt snorts. "Now she knows how we feel!"

"I think she's just really glad Herbert is still in high school."

"But he is graduating next year," Kurt reminded his husband. "Fiona is going to have empty nest syndrome."

"Do you remember when she moved out on us?" Blaine asked.

"How could I forget!" Kurt replied. "It was like all the joy in the house left with her."

"We should nag her to come visit us more, once her last little chickadee leaves the nest," Blaine smiled.

"Katie lived at home for the first half of her bachelor's degree," Kurt reminded him. "Maybe Herbert will stick around for a while."

"I hope so," Blaine said. "For her sake. It's hard when kids grow up."

"Blaine," Kurt said smiling. "Our granddaughter just graduated from University."

"Yeah, yeah I know," Blaine replied. He squeezed Kurt's hand and Kurt cursed the stupid wheelchair for not letting him stand up and hold his husband.

"I just wished I'd have been there," Kurt sighed.

"Well don't go breaking your hip two days before we fly out next time," Blaine scolded him.

"I can't wait to get out of this chair," Kurt whined.

"Oh, but in this chair you are my willing victim," Blaine said with a wicked grin.

"Oh no!" Kurt exclaimed pulling his hands back as if that could prevent his husband's evil plot.

"Oh yes," Blaine grinned. He stood up and walking around Kurt, took hold of the handles of his husband's wheelchair. Kurt groaned, resigned to the worst. He didn't even have a fashion magazine to read. Against all his protests, Blaine wheeled Kurt into the adjacent living area to the one they'd just left. The two rooms had one key difference, however; where one had a fireplace, the other had a big screen television.

Blaine put Kurt's wheelchair in park directly in front of the tv, then pulled himself up a chair and sat next to Kurt, taking his hand. Then the torture began and by torture Kurt meant sports, watching sports. Kurt wasn't paying attention at all! He was trying actively to not notice which type of sports teams were playing, or even what game they were playing!

Instead Kurt was thinking about the man holding his hand. Next month would mark their 50th wedding anniversary. Fifty years of marriage. Just thinking of it made Kurt feel warm and happy. Despite their rocky start before their wedding, everything after had been bliss or at least Kurt chose to remember it as bliss. Not every actual moment had been bliss because that would just be silly. There had been fights and screaming children and rejection, but that was just part of life. However Kurt wouldn't trade a single argument or bad day for anything. He treasured every day he'd spent with his soulmate, whether it had been a blissful day in the sun or a miserable day in the dark.

His aging mind had an easier time recalling memories from a long ago than what he'd had for breakfast that morning and as his thoughts continued to travel through his beautiful life with Blaine an old memory resurfaced.

"Do you want to know how I picture the end of my life?" eighteen-year-old Kurt had told his seventeen-year-old boyfriend just months before Kurt had graduated from McKinley. "I'm sitting in a nursing home talking endlessly about my high school sweetheart, my first love, going on and on about every detail at if they matter. Only in my version he's there with me telling me to shut up so he can finish watching the american cinematheque salute to J-Lo."

Honestly Kurt was pretty sure he'd rather be watching a cinematheque salute to J-Lo than whatever horrible sports program was currently before his eyes, but the memory still made him smile. Kurt turned to gaze at his husband's aged features; it was still the most perfect face he'd ever seen. Kurt knew he was old. His daughter had grey hair and his granddaughter was all grown up, but when Kurt looked at Blaine sometimes he felt like he was eighteen again.

"You are supposed to be watching the game," Blaine reminded him, but he was grinning so Kurt knew he was teasing.

"You are far more interesting," Kurt replied.

"You've known me for over half a century," Blaine laughed. "How could you possible still find something new about me?" Then Kurt started humming a tune he was sure his husband would recognize and soon enough Blaine paused the tv, got up and wheeled Kurt over to the piano.

"You make me feel so young," Kurt sang out while Blaine was seating himself at the piano. "You make me feel like spring has sprung. Every time I see you grin, I'm such a happy individual. The moment that you speak, I want to to run and play hide and seek. I want to go and bounce the moon, just like a toy balloon."

"You and I," Blaine joined in. His still stunning voice filling the room. "Are just like a couple of tots. Running around a meadow. Snatching up all the forget me nots."

"You make me feel so young," Kurt continued.

"You make me feel there are songs to be song," Blaine added. By now their performance had attracted an audience. Other residences of the seniors home, as well as nurses and staff, were gathering to listen.

"Bells to be rung," Blaine and Kurt sang together. "And a wonderful fling to be flung."

"And even when I'm old and grey," Kurt sang.

"When I'm old and grey," Blaine harmonized with him.

"I'm gonna feel the way I do today!" Kurt sang out feeling more alive in this moment than he had in weeks. "Because you make me feel so young."

"You make me young," Blaine sang while Kurt repeated the lyric just seconds behind him. "You make me think that spring has sprung. Everytime I see you grin, I'm such a cocko individual. You make me feel there are songs to be sung. Lot's of bells to be rung and a wonderful flung to be flung."

"And even when I'm old and grey," they finished together. "I'm gonna feel the way I do today! Because you make me feel so- man I just feel so- You make me feel so young!" Together they held the last note while the music finished.

The world fell away as Kurt gazed at Blaine, seeing the same joy reflected in his husband's eyes that he felt in his heart. It had been a while since they'd sung together like this and man had Kurt missed it.

The cheering crowd broke through their moment and they turned to see everyone clapping. Kurt's eyes fell on Bertha in the audience. He was surprised to see her cheering as well. She was a new resident here at the home and hadn't met Blaine who'd already left for Katie's graduation before she'd arrived. Kurt was glad he hadn't totally burned that bridge, but mostly he was happy to see her enjoying their impromptu performance.

"That was beautiful," a woman in a plain white nursing uniform said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"We should have saved that for our 50th anniversary," Blaine laughed.

"Nah," Kurt replied. "Plenty more where that came from."

At this there were requests to hear another song and invitations to make this a weekly event. Kurt and Blaine both happily agreed. It would be a great reminder of their Broadway careers and something to look forward to every week.

Fiona came to visit them and Kurt was always overjoyed to see her. His hip healed up a few weeks later so they were able to celebrate their 50th without Kurt's wheelchair. They went for a walk around the senior's home, and to the park near by where they had a picnic. It was a small celebration, but a momentous one. Half a century of marriage was no small feat though it had been the intervening years that had been the treasure, in Kurt's opinion.

No sooner had Kurt decided he liked their intimate picnic, then their friends crashed the party. Rachel and Jesse, along with their kids and many others arrived unannounced. Santana and Brittany in particular wanted to be there. It was after all their anniversary too.

Kurt couldn't have asked for a better reunion. His daughter and grandkids arrived shortly there after, making it the most perfect of days.

* * *

 **The End.**

* * *

 **As you can probably guess from the title of this chapter I had this planned as the ending by the time I got around to naming this story. The word 'home' in this context isn't just that Blaine is Kurt's home but also that they are in a home, a senior's home. So the story is Kurt and Blaine from Elevator to Senior's Home but that was a lame title so I shortened it.**

 **And yes the whole chapter is based off that quote from Kurt at the end of season 3 that was including in the chapter. I also have loved the idea of Kurt and Blaine singing 'You make me feeling young' when they were old and grey since I first saw that scene on the show. I mean singing 'you make me feeling young' when they are both 18 and 19 really doesn't mean much since they are young. I feel like in this context the song carries more weight.**

 **Thank you for reading my first Klaine story! A second one is in the works. It's an AU where Kurt and Blaine don't meet until they are at NYADA. So watch for that. First chapter should be going soon for real this time. ^_^**

 **Also I write original stories! Please check out my stories on FictionPress.**

 **Thanks again!**


	17. Promised Klaine AU

**Sorry, sorry sorry, sorry! I know the Klaine AU I promised is SUPER late but... better late than never right?**

* * *

 **Anyway the story is called 'Must I Imagine You There.'** **It's an AU, but pulls in themes from Klaine season 2 while being set after that at NYADA. Yes the title is a quote from a popular Klaine song from the show and yes that is relevant to the plot.**

 **Summary: Chronically single Kurt sulkily follows his newly married best friend and brother to New York. He is giving up hope on finding love when he notices a third year student helping the teacher in singing class. He's gorgeous with gelled back hair and the voice of an angel, but is that all it takes to fall in love?**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Mr Perfect**

Finchel. It was the name Kurt liked to use to describe Rachel and Finn's relationship. The silly fools were engaged and high school wasn't even over yet. But Kurt wasn't bitter… okay yeah he totally was. And he had a right to be. How dare his brother and best friend find their soulmate before him. And in each other to boot! Kurt had more than paid his dues, dealing with bullies and being the only kid out of the closet in his high school.

Rachel got into NYADA and her smitten fiance was going to come with her. Kurt had applied to NYADA, but totally failed to get in. Yes, this was not improving the level of his jealousy. Single and denied access to his dream school was just one thing too many. Kurt had seriously contemplated just becoming a pointless lump on his father's couch for at least a week before he decided to follow his best friend and brother to New York. Maybe there would be more openly gay kids there at the very least.

And there were, but Kurt didn't fancy any of them.

"I'm gonna die alone," Kurt whined to Rachel one night after dinner.

"No, you are not," Rachel told him.

"Sure you can say that," Kurt continued. "Your fiance is in the other room probably ironing your clothes or something."

"Oh god, I hope Finn isn't ironing my clothes!" Rachel exclaimed as she got up to check on the safety of her wardrobe.

With much persistence, Rachel's help and a surprise audition in which he sang 'Being Alive' without any preparation Kurt finally got into NYADA. Finn and Rachel took him out to celebrate and the followed week Kurt was attending classes. Things were looking up. He was still chronically single, but at least he'd gotten into the school of his dreams. Now if only Kurt could meet someone he actually wanted to date...

You never know what day will change your life forever.

Kurt certainly hadn't expected it to be during one of his singing classes. When he entered the room all Kurt could think was that this man was the single most phenomenal man Kurt had ever seen. His hair was gelled perfectly to his head, except for a single curl about his temple. He was shorter than Kurt, but only by an inch or so and there was a kindness to his eyes. Not to mention the guy was totally gorgeous.

"This is Blaine Anderson," Kurt's teacher announced. "He's in his third year and kindly agreed to come here to help me demonstrate the lesson today." And then Blaine began to sing and Kurt found himself starstruck as his perfect voice filled the room. It was as if Blaine was meant for a broadway stage, his performance was so raw.

"Thank you Blaine," Kurt's teacher said as everyone clapped. "Now as you can see…" But Kurt wasn't listening to the lesson anymore. He was staring at Blaine, trying to memorize every detail of the man's face. Then to his surprise Blaine was suddenly staring at him.

"Do you have a question?" Blaine asked.

"Oh no sorry," Kurt mumbled, quickly looking down. "You just sound amazing."

"Thanks," Blaine replied smiling. He was somehow even more attractive when he smiled though at this point Kurt didn't think this guy could get any hotter.

Kurt's teacher claimed his attention again, but Kurt kept an eye on Blaine to make sure the guy didn't leave while he worked up the courage to talk to him. Blaine thankfully didn't leave right away. He moved among the first year students answering questions with a radiant smile lighting up his face.

"I want everyone to practice for the practical next week," Kurt's teacher said as class ended.

"It's Blaine right," Kurt asked to break the ice as he came up to talk to Blaine the moment people started packing up. He didn't need an answer though. The name Blaine had been dancing around inside his head like a ballerina since his teacher had mentioned it.

"Yeah," Blaine replied.

"I'm Kurt," Kurt said, unsure what else to say.

"Nice to meet you Kurt," Blaine answered. Kurt wanted Blaine's number, but he couldn't think of a way to get it.

"Are you sure you don't have a question?" Blaine asked. "About the lesson." Kurt wondered if he was staring again.

"I forgot," Kurt said. "Maybe it will come to me later?"

"Why don't you text me," Blaine said, as he reached into the pocket of his bag and pulled out a pen and slip of paper, before scrolling down some digits and handing it to Kurt. "When you remember."

"Thanks," Kurt replied taking the paper as if it were some sort of priceless treasure. Blaine said goodbye with a casual wave and Kurt watched him leave, titling his head to one side as he sighed, his mind blank but for Blaine's name.

Then Kurt remember he was late for combat class. Tucking the precious slip of paper into his pocket, Kurt bolted down the hall. With only one annoyed look from his professor Kurt managed to get through the rest of his classes that day, despite the constant distraction that was the memory of Blaine's smile.

The following day, Kurt debated whether or not to text Blaine. How such a simple thing could torment him from morning till night he wasn't sure, but it did. The day after Kurt wondered if it was better to wait the whole three days now that he'd waited the two. Or was waiting to contact a guy for three days after getting his phone number only something that actually happened on tv?

"Why have you been pacing with you phone in your hand for an hour?" Rachel asked him as she re-entered the living room.

"Umm," Kurt mumbled. "I met a guy and I have his number."

"So text him!" Rachel exclaimed. "Why the pacing?"

"He thinks I only wanted his number to ask a class related question. Oh and I have no idea if he's even gay, let alone single."

"Ah I see," Rachel said.

"Maybe I should just keep the fantasy alive," Kurt said. "If I never text Mr. Perfect he can remain perfect."

"For heaven's sake," Rachel sighed as she snatched the phone from Kurt's grip.

"Rachel what are you doing!" Kurt exclaimed desperately grabbing for his phone, but Rachel was dancing out of reach.

"It's for your own good," Rachel said in her sing song voice, before closing the bathroom door behind her. Kurt heard the lock click just as he tried to open it. Kurt groaned as he banged on the door, hopelessly worrying about what Rachel could possible be doing. A moment later the door opened and Rachel handed Kurt his phone, grinning. Kurt didn't like her grin. He braced himself before looking down at the screen. A message had been sent to Blaine.

'Hey, It's Kurt,' read the text Rachel had sent.

"That's it?" Kurt said. "That's all you wrote after all the phone stealing and hiding?"

"Yep," Rachel replied with a grin. "Now when he replies-"

"If he replies," Kurt added.

"When he replies just ask a question about school then keep talking," Rachel said. "I am sure you can learn enough to get the answers you need before asking him out."

Kurt didn't have the energy to be annoyed at Rachel because now he was too busy stressing out. Would Blaine reply? Did Blaine even remember him? What if Blaine thought he was clingy for texting so soon? What if Blaine was straight or taken or not interested?

"Kurt breath!" Rachel snapped. "Wow you must really like this guy."

"He's gorgeous," Kurt whined.

"You need a distraction," Rachel said. "Come on." And Kurt suddenly found himself dragged out the front door by his wrist.

Kurt spent the next hour walking around New York with Rachel. It wasn't until they arrived at a subway that Kurt realized Rachel had actually a destination in mind. When they reached Finn's school Rachel kissed her fiance hello while Kurt tried to imagine what it might feel like to kiss Blaine.

Kurt didn't speak on the way home, but rather listened to them exchange the stories of their day. Finn was in school to be a teacher which meant he wasn't at NYADA with Kurt and Rachel. Kurt suspected Rachel quite missed him during the day, but Kurt had no sympathy for Rachel as she still got to fall asleep every night in the arms of her soulmate while Kurt spelt his nights with a pillow shaped like an arm that he'd named Bruce.

Then Kurt's phone went off.

There was a moment of perfect chaos as Kurt's brain did backflips and his hands fumbled for his phone. Kurt's heart was pounding by the time he managed to stop his phone from smashing onto the ground for the third time.

'Oh hey Kurt. Did you remember what you wanted to ask me?' Blaine's reply appeared on his phone.

"He answered me!" Kurt said holding up his phone in triumph as the three of them arrived home.

"Told you," Rachel laughed as she and Finn went off on their own and Kurt took his cell phone to the couch.

'Not yet,' Kurt typed, sitting on his sofa glued to his phone screen. 'I was just thinking about how great your singing was and thought I'd say hi.'

'I'm not that good,' Blaine's replied quickly this time. 'I was surprised to be asked to help out.'

'Your voice is amazing,' Kurt told him. 'I am surprised you aren't teaching the class.'

'Okay now you are just talking crazy,' Blaine replied.

'I could listen to you sing all day,' Kurt texted.

After he sent it Kurt was worried that came off as flirty and though he definitely wanted to flirt with Blaine he still wasn't sure where he stood in this area. Thankfully Blaine replied as if he hadn't noticed and they changed the topic to favourite pop stars.

'Katy Perry huh,' Kurt replied. 'I'm more a Gaga fan myself.'

'She's good too,' Blaine texted. 'I just don't think I could ever wear those Gaga outfits.'

'Fair enough,' Kurt replied. 'Katy is the less extreme of the two.' They made small talk for another hour then Blaine said goodbye because he had class.

The following day Kurt texted Blaine good morning before even getting out of bed. His good morning back arrived about a half hour later and again they were able to start up a casual conversation about music, school and other common areas of interest. It turned out both Blaine and Kurt had been in their school's respective Glee clubs back home. Kurt was surprised to discovered Blaine was also from Lima Ohio. Blaine had gone to private school though which explained why Kurt had never met him before.

'Oh I remember the Warblers!' Kurt texted. 'We went up against them at sections a few times.'

'And I remember the New Directions,' Blaine replied.

'It's kinda crazy that we didn't meet till NYADA,' Kurt texted. 'I mean we could have met so many times before this.'

'That's true,' Blaine said. 'Though I guess competing show choirs don't often get together for social events. Just the fact we both came to New York from Ohio is kinda crazy though.'

It took two more days of casual small talk over text for Kurt to finally get up the courage to get more personal. Though he was still to awkward to say it outright. Instead, Kurt decided to try and work what he really wanted to know into his text without asking directly.

'Before my step brother was my brother,' Kurt texted. 'I kinda had a crush on him. I swear it isn't as creepy as it sounds.'

'I believe you,' Blaine replied. 'Must of been weird for you though.'

'It was,' Kurt said. 'But Finn was pretty cool about it when he found out and I got over it quick especially after our parents got married.'

'That's great,' Blaine texted. 'Crushes on straight guys suck.' Kurt punched the air, so relieved he was felt like he could fly. After all, what straight guy would say that? Okay sure, he needed confirmation, but this was definitely a good sign! He took a moment to compose his thoughts before he texted back.

'Totally,' Kurt texted. 'I think every gay man's been there.'

'Yeah,' Blaine texted and Kurt sensed there was more he wasn't saying.

'They are hard to get past though,' Kurt texted trying to be the safe person to confide in.

'Very hard,' Blaine texted.

'If you want to talk about it,' Kurt typed. 'I am happy to listen.'

'Thanks,' Blaine typed. He hadn't said more than that and Kurt was about to say something else when another text from Blaine added, 'Wish I was over mine.'

'Who?' Kurt asked. 'If you don't mind me asking.'

'My best friend.'

'That would be complicated,' Kurt empathized.

'Yep,' Blaine texted. 'He has a girlfriend. I am so pathetic.'

'You aren't pathetic. Trust me. At least your crush didn't become your brother.'

'At least you are over yours,' Blaine answered.

'You will get there,' Kurt replied. 'Have you tried dating other guys. Maybe looking more instead of sulking?'

'I know I should,' Blaine texted. Kurt could picture Blaine sighing as he typed those words. But they moved onto lighter topics after that. Kurt didn't want to push too hard. At least he'd gotten the answer he'd wanted about Blaine's sexuality. His heart would take more time and that was okay.

A few days later the conversation shifted to their coming out stories. Kurt talked about how he'd been so worried to tell Burt and all for nothing as his father had known since Kurt was about seven years old.

'Dad always said I sing like Diana Ross,' Kurt texted.

'Soprano men are hard to find,' Blaine replied. 'A very unique voice. I didn't hear you sing in class, but I'm sure you sound wonderful.'

'Thanks,' Kurt texted back smiling at his phone. Next Kurt asked about Blaine's coming out to his parents. Blaine had been a year older than Kurt when he'd done it, though since Blaine was three years older than Kurt in general that hardly mattered. Pam, Blaine's mother had accepted it easier than his father, who'd spent his summers building cars with Blaine.

'Sometimes I think he had it in his head that oil grease and car engines could make me straight,' Blaine texted, adding a laughing emoji to the end of his sentence.

'That sounds exactly like torture,' Kurt replied. 'Why are you laughing?'

'Because it's ridiculous. Knowing what a spark plug is had nothing to do with wanting to date woman.'

'Fair enough,' Kurt texted back. 'My dad has a car shop. I am so glad he never tried that with me. Finn works there during the summer, but I can't stand the place.'

'What's your brother studying at school?' Blaine texted.

'Teaching,' Kurt replied. 'And Rachel's at NYADA. Do you have any siblings?'

'One brother,' Blaine replied, but he didn't elaborate. Kurt thought about asking, but something stopped him.

Kurt continued to text Blaine every chance he got over the next few days. They talked about everything and anything. What they were doing in that very moment, gay stereotypes that were and weren't true, their favourite characters from TV shows and movies, and Kurt's heart fluttered just a little with every reply. Eventually he knew he just had to do try asking Blaine out.

'Hey you wanna do something together this Saturday?' Kurt texted as he crossed his fingers.

'I'm going to a party Saturday,' Blaine replied. 'Do you want to come?'

'Yeah!' Kurt replied, knowing full well he would have agreed to anything so long as it meant going with Blaine.

* * *

 **If you like this please go check it out. :D Thanks!**

* * *

 _Sneak Peek Chapter 2_

 _"He's a model you know," Blaine told Kurt as he approached. "Sam. He's on billboards."_

 _"How did you guys become friends?" Kurt asked._

 _"In high school," Blaine replied. "Before I transferred to Dalton." Blaine did another shot._

 _"How many of those have you had?" Kurt asked. They'd been apart for all of a few minutes, but doing shots didn't take long._

 _"Not sure," Blaine replied as he emptied another glass._

 _"Maybe slow down," Kurt suggested. With a sigh Blaine turned to Kurt._


End file.
